Embers of a Dying Flame
by Ondra J
Summary: John Cena, CM Punk, AJ Lee, Dolph Ziggler, Mike Mizazin, Paige, Eve Torres, Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton and Alana Orton have all set out to try and face the world of the undead. What challenges lie in front of them? Who will they meet? Which new relationships shall blossom? Which ones shall crumble? My first fanfic. Warning: Cursing, slash down the line. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE. I do not own any characters from the WWE. I do not own any wrestlers, male or female from the WWE. I don't own the MMA either. I don't own any wrestlers in the MMA. I only own the plot. I own nada except the plot. **

**Summary: John Cena, CM Punk, AJ Lee, Dolph Ziggler, Mike Mizazin, Paige, Eve Torres, Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton and Alana Orton have all set out to try and face the world of the undead. What challenges lie in front of them? Who will they meet? Which new relationships shall blossom? Which ones shall crumble? Read to find out. My first fanfic. Warning: Slash down the line.**

"Daddy! I'm scared and tired," whimpered Alana, Randy's 7 year old daughter. They were walking down the expressway which was filled with broken down cars and could see the deserted city of Chicago far in front of them. Their car had broken down some 4 hours ago and had been walking since that time, desperate to reach the windy city.

"I know baby. It's just….. We've got to find shelter soon. It's already dark and you know how important it is to find shelter, huh? You don't want what happened to Ron happen to us, right?" Randy responded, trying to console himself more than her. Ron Killings was their good friend who was killed by the 'undead' as some had called them.

"Uh huh." she said, still feeling very apprehensive.

Suddenly they heard the rustling of leaves coming from their right. Randy quickly put Alana behind him and took his gun out, his hands shaking, but his eyes steely and face determined to save his daughter from any harm.

As if on cue, two figures rose from behind the traffic barriers.

Filthy and shabby looking, both of the two had disfigured jaws and tattered clothes. One was bald and was missing an eye and a hand and the other was missing some of his teeth.

Alarmed, Randy started shooting. He fired three shots in the torso of one and another two in the leg and shoulder of the other. However, they still kept on moving. To top it off, two others revealed themselves from behind the barriers. These looked like they were females before their 'turn,' but any and all appeal that they would've had as women was lost. They were now green skinned, bloody- faced, bruised and battered, ugly looing mongrels.

Alana shrieked in horror as she saw the other two zombies rise. Randy quickly fired the rest of his shots. Nothing happened.

"Daddy, I'm scared." cried Alana, clinging on to her father.

"Don't worry sweety, daddy won't let anything happen to you." replied Randy, taking out a buck knife, ready to fight a hand to hand combat with all four of the bloodthirsty hooligans in front of them, adamant on getting his daughter to safety, even if he had to die for it to happen.

All of a sudden, they heard a car's honking. And then Randy and Alana saw headlights.

A car, no, an SUV, a Hummer no less, was throttling towards them at breakneck speed.

Randy picked his daughter up and dived on the other side of the road just before it hit three of the monsters, killing them, or rather, incapacitating them permanently.

The fourth started moving towards the car, and before it reached it, a figure rose out from the driver's side and fired a shot from his shotgun, blasting the attacker's head off.

"Bastard," He breathed.

The man had a deep throaty voice, and from what he could see in the dark, a heavy frame.

"You okay?" he called out, but before he could answer, seven other people came out of the Hummer.

"Are you alright?" a tall woman asked.

"Dandy" Randy breathed out.

"I'm sorry. My name's Eve Torres. Call me Eve." The kind- hearted woman said, sticking her hand out.

"I'm Randy, and this is my daughter Alana." Randy said, returning the handshake and gesturing towards Alana, who was still hiding behind Randy.

"Well hello there, Alana. My name's Phil, but I like to be called CM Punk, or Punk for short," said a guy coming forth from the group. He continued, putting a hand out, "Friends?"

Alana gazed at his arms for a moment before replying, "You have drawings on your arms like my Daddy, but yours are more colorful."

The rest of the group came forward and kneeled down so that they could all console a still shaken Alana, except the guy who had killed all the different stone-faced creatures, who casually leaned back on the Hummer.'

Thinking Alana was safe with the group, Randy walked to the man and held his hand out, "Thank you so much for saving me, I'm Randy, by the way,"

The man looked up and in the same deep voice, said, "It's fine, just put your stuff in the boot of the jeep so we can get going."

"I didn't get your name." Randy called out to the man who was already retreating to the driver's seat.

"John Cena" the man said, getting inside the truck.

Although puzzled by his anti- social behavior, Randy quickly got back to the group where he saw Alana, now giggling in the middle. It was her first real smile in weeks.

"Daddy, look! Dolph's hair is white! But it isn't like grandma's hair, it's a different white!" chirped Alana gleefully.

The man with the white hair stepped forward along with the entire group.

"Okay, so, I'm Dolph and you've met Eve and Punk, that's AJ," a small girl with long black hair stepped forward, "Mike," a man with spikes and medium built stepped forward, "Paige," a tall woman with alabaster skin steeped forward, "and lastly, Cody." A tall, thin man with a lean built stepped forward.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why the bloody hell were you wandering in the middle of the road at this time after dusk?" Paige said in a thick British accent.

"It wasn't by choice. Our car broke down and we had to find shelter in someplace. I wanted to reach Chicago so that we could find a place to sleep and maybe food and water." Randy replied.

"So you've been walking on this road for hours?" AJ asked, in a curious childlike tone.

"And this little one hasn't had anything to eat, has she?" said Eve, kneeling down in front of Alana, putting a hand under the chin so she looked at her.

Alana gingerly shook her head. Eve then spoke, "Alright, we'll fix you something to eat once we get you guys settled in the car, if you can call it that."

"So, wait a minute, a handgun and a buck knife was all you had, and you made it until here? That's amazing, man," complimented Mike, who was standing behind AJ.

"Yeah, actually I thought the sub-machine gun that was in my car along with its ammo, would be too heavy for me to carry, seeing that I had to carry Alana on my back when she was tired." Yet, even as he said it, he felt stupid looking down on his heavily built frame.

He continued, mumbling "And then, as we reached here, the zombies attacked us."

"Bastards…" Paige mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"That's what we call them. It's a more fitting name, you see." AJ spoke.

"And we're all skilled at blowing their minds, literally, of course," Punk spoke with a smug look on his face.

"Let's get these guys settled in the Hummer, shall we?" Cody said, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Even with ammo, he didn't want to just stand in the middle of nowhere.

"Ok, just the one bag, Randy?" Dolph asked.

"Yeah, umm… Dolph" Randy replied.

The gang suddenly heard honking from the car.

"Oooh, John-boy is getting agitated. Fine, let's get you settled, AJ, you take the backseat alongwith Cody, Randy and Alana. Eve, Paige, Mike, take the middle. I'll ride with the lion out fron…" Punk was interrupted by the honking of the car again. "Jeez! Come on in, before he attracts half the zombies in the area!" Phil said with a smile.

It was then Randy noticed that there had been no talk about the man except the previous comment. Everyone was standing outside, except John who was, presumably, sitting alone in the car.

Everybody had welcomed him to the group, except him.

Everybody had made conversation with him, except him.

Everyone attempted to be friendly, a trait very hard to be seen in these times of distress, except him.

Everybody had talked to Alana, taking pity that a girl her age was going through such a phase, except him.

Everybody was really as open as a book, except him.

But mostly, nobody here really intrigued Randy, except him.

Shrugging, he let it go and followed the rest of his group to the car.

After putting Randy's bag in the back, the nine quickly settled in the car and soon were speeding down the expressway. Alana was already asleep with her head on her father's shoulder after having half a packet of gummy bears offered to her by AJ. Randy felt bad for the poor child who had walked such a long way on an empty stomach, the first time, she'd done so. Soon AJ, Cody, Eve, Paige, Mike and Dolph all fell asleep, and Randy was amazed at how much space all of them had to sleep as all ten of them appeared to be pretty comfortable. Punk was sitting in the front row talking in hushed tones to the driver so as to not wake the others up. It looked more like a one sided conversation as the other only responded with a nod or a single phrase.

He found it weird how every seemed to listen to him without him actually saying anything. All he'd come across to him, was as a proud and arrogant asshole who liked to order everyone's asses around him. That being said, he was also thankful to him for saving his, and more importantly, his daughters life. He tiredly watched John with half lidded eyes, who didn't appear to be tired one bit.

"Get some sleep," Punk said, his voice resonated to the back of the silent Hummer, "Save energy for tomorrow."

Randy appeared to be fine with that, "Yeah, tell me if he needs to switch, maybe I can take the wheel after a while."

Neither John nor Punk responded, not so much as to nod their heads. Randy, too tired to function, didn't pay too much attention and closed his eyes, thinking back to how it all started. That one fateful night after which, nothing was ever same again. And before long, he too, was fast asleep.

**Please Review, all your thoughts and constructive criticisms are appreciated! And as this is my first fanfic, I really need to know if it's good enough or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE. I do not own any characters from the WWE. I do not own any wrestlers, male or female from the WWE. I don't own the MMA either. I don't own any wrestlers in the MMA. I only own the plot. I own nada except the plot. **

**Summary: John Cena, CM Punk, AJ Lee, Dolph Ziggler, Mike Mizazin, Paige, Eve Torres, Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton and Alana Orton have all set out to try and face the world of the undead. What challenges lie in front of them? Who will they meet? Which new relationships shall blossom? Which ones shall crumble? Read to find out. My first fanfic. Warning: Slash down the line.**

**A special thanks to all my reviewers. I can't thank you enough. Your support is very encouraging and is what actually make me continue to post. :)**

_Riots will rise and temperatures will flare,_

_Bonds will break and relations will tear._

_Keep 'em close and do not let 'em go my dear friend,_

_Because after all, life's an odd mix and a wonderful blend._

Randy woke up rather stiff, due to his awkward sleeping posture. His shoulders both hurt and his neck could use a massage along with the rest of his body. The entire Hummer was agonizingly cold, however he had a blanket spread out over him which kept him and Alana, who was still fast asleep beside him, warm. He smiled as he saw his daughter sprawled out as if there weren't a care in the world. He knew he'd slept a good 10 hours even with his shoulders ready to pop out, he knew Alana would be relaxed when she woke up.

'Enjoy the little things,' he thought, 'for it's the little things that make one's life a big bundle of joy.' It was a little something Alana's nanny always used to say. Ol' Betsy was one tough woman indeed.

He got out to witness that the car was parked in a basement of some building. It was illuminated by many lights, more than half of which were flickering and were about to die. He looked around and saw Paige and Dolph dismantling and re-assembling several guns and checking a lot more ammunition.

"Where's everybody?" Randy asked. The basement was suspiciously quiet to be his cup of tea.

"Sit down Randy, we're not going to start biting, are we Dolph?" Paige joked.

"I'm just apprehensive. We should probably plan an escape plan once everybody comes back."

Dolph simply took a paper out from his back pocket and handed it over. It was a map of the basement with a few cross marks and circles drawn on it.

"Escape plan." He said with a grin.

"Have you guys checked out all the other floors?" Randy continued his investigation. He didn't quite trust the group yet. He was unsure and had the feeling that the group was taking the scenario too nonchalantly. He had a feeling that they'd made peace with themselves and with their surroundings. He couldn't do that. He couldn't give up. He had Alana to look after.

"Punk, Eve and John are doing that, while AJ, Mike and Cody have gone to bring water. Chill, sit down, have a bite to eat, they'll come back in some time. They've been gone for the better part of the day." As Paige said that, the entire group sans Cody and John came down from behind them.

"Randy, you're awake!" Punk said with a chuckle. "Good night's sleep? Eat something?"

"I'm okay. Hey, you guys checked all the above floors?"

"Yes." Eve answered.

"I mean properly. You sure you didn't miss anything?"

"Randy, this is not first time we're doing this. We charted out an escape plan, and then searched the entire building." Eve replied.

"I just didn't know if you spent enough time on each floor….."

"What do you think we were doing for the better part of daylight?" Punk muttered, getting agitated.

"Hey, I was just making sure. If you guys haven't noticed, I'm the one who has to save his daughter." Randy replied.

"Oh! So that's how it's fucking going to be! You have someone who depends on you, so you think that our lives don't hold that much importance?" Punk said, getting in Randy's face.

"Watch your tongue, Punk. I might just set the damn bastards after you!"

"Ooooh! Big, bad Randy," Punk mocked. "Having bastards doing the work for you? Such a pussy you can't fight your own battles? Scared that I'll kick your ass?"

"Back off asshole, or I swear by the time I'm done with you, you'll be wishing the bastards ate you. Alive." Randy growled.

"Oh yeah? Make a fucking move. I'm not scared. I know your type. You're all fucking talk." Punk was being held back by Eve, AJ and Dolph, while Mike and Paige tried to cool Randy down. The cool atmosphere had long since evaporated and the tension could be cut with a knife.

"You'll be so goddamn sorry that you said that!" Randy balled his hand into a fist and drew it back, aiming to hit Punk.

"What the hell is happening here?" Randy and Punk both turned their heads around to see John standing there, boiling in rage.

"Pathetic moron started it!" Punk started getting in Randy's face again.

"Phil, take a walk." John ordered, in a stern tone. When Punk didn't move, he said once again. "Now." Punk finally backed off and walked out. He continued, "Dolph, the guns?"

Dolph just nodded his head. John threw the keys at him, silently telling him to stock the car and then walked out himself to talk to Punk.

"What?" Randy screamed. He was completely frustrated with everything right now. Hell, he could care less if he'd to continue the journey alone.

"You think you're so great, so unbelievingly high on your magnificent throne? Well let me tell you something. You're not. You are nothing but a worthless, good for nothing, arrogant, idiotic, deplorable, despicable excuse for a man." AJ stated, coming forward, punctuating each word with a poke to Randy's chest.

"You…."

"I'm not finished. Agreed, you've got your daughter. We are all sympathetic that such a poor, little soul is stuck in an environment but do not, trumpet her as an excuse around us. In case, you didn't notice, none of us is related to one another. But we rely on each other. So shove your worthless arrogance up your ass, and trying giving us a bit of respect and credit because if we hadn't saved your sorry ass….." AJ was interrupted by Alana's screams from the jeep.

Randy, horrified, ran to it to see what was wrong, when he saw her trembling badly in her sleep. His eyes watered with abandoned emotions of heartbreak on witnessing the seven year old in such a state. He wrapped her with his arms and started shaking her, trying to wake her up. He was really scared that Alana might get a severe Panic attack. "Alana dear, wake up! It's going to be alright!" He tried controlling her frantically. The fight minutes ago had been forgotten. All that mattered right now was his daughter.

Alana woke up kicking and hollering. She appeared to be petrified of something, and the most distressing part happened to be the fact, that Randy knew precisely what it was. Her face was drenched with tears, her nose was runny and her body was shaking. Randy just hugged her tighter. Hoping to make it go away. Faraway.

"Alana! Calm down baby! Nobody's going to hurt you! It's daddy baby! Look!" Alana still didn't look up, but gripped his t-shirt tightly and started breathing heavily, her flailing body finally settling down. But the tears won't stop. "Alana, look at daddy." She just shook her head "Baby, look at daddy! Please? Just once?" Still scared out of her life, Alana peeped up. And finally the tears stopped.

"Baby," Randy said, wiping her tears away with his hand. "You feeling better?" She still in a state of shock, just nodded. "Come on, baby. Say something." Randy knew he'd have to tread carefully. "Oh wait, you're angry that I had gummy bears from your pocket this morning, aren't you?" Randy said, in hopes that it'd make his daughter smile. It did. "Let's see if we can find some more. Did you perhaps hide them in your pockets?" Alana started giggling as her father started to tickle her.

The entire group around the Hummer was amazed as Randy had swiftly bought a change in his demeanor and the hot-headed personality skillfully modeled itself into a gentle and affectionate father. They started loading the Hummer of all necessities they'd taken out. After a while, Alana who grew more comfortable after some Hershey's kisses from Eve got out of the Hummer and started strolling around, even helping with keeping the lighter stuff. Even Randy helped Dolph and Mike store the ammunition while the others stored food and other requirements. Randy, however, still held a grudge against Punk and after that 'tirade,' AJ, and his sole interest lied in maintaining a sufficient distance from them, for a while atleast, to prevent any conflicts, in whatever way possible. And all this had been experienced by him after less than 24 hours with the group. It was going to be strenuous. And that sounded like an understatement. Survival of the fittest indeed.

**What was Alana dreaming about? What'll happen now between Punk, AJ and Randy? Why did Punk walk out on John's orders, and why does John get to call Punk 'Phil?' And lastly, What does dear Ol' Betsy have to do with all of this?**

**Please leave your thoughts in the reviews sections so I can get to know how all my reviewers feel about my stories. You're my panel of wonderful critics!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE. I do not own any characters from the WWE. I do not own any wrestlers, male or female from the WWE. I don't own the MMA either. I don't own any wrestlers in the MMA. I only own the plot. I own nada except the plot.**

**Summary: John Cena, CM Punk, AJ Lee, Dolph Ziggler, Mike Mizazin, Paige, Eve Torres, Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton and Alana Orton have all set out to try and face the world of the undead. What challenges lie in front of them? Who will they meet? Which new relationships shall blossom? Which ones shall crumble? Read to find out. My first fanfic. Warning: Slash down the line.**

**My internet was down for a week, which is why the late update.**

**Also, it's a longer chapter, about 2500 words. :) Enjoy!**

_What will cause the group to bond?_

_Can it happen when their situations correspond?_

_Or will it happen when someone's stolen of their last breath._

_After all, nothing brings the people closer than death…_

The Hummer containing the ten survivors now had an uncomfortable silence around it. Nobody felt the need to talk. Eve sat out front with John, while Alana, Randy, Paige and Mike made themselves comfortable in the middle row, and AJ, Punk, Dolph and Cody sat in the last row. The air between Punk and Randy was dry.

All of them seemed to be pretty on edge, the exceptions being John, who was driving the car, Eve, who was studying a map, and Randy who was looking at the scenery outside. It was much like the Chicago expressway which they'd been on, they encountered a bastard now and then, all of which the driver and her accomplice were glad to shoot. Randy wanted to ask why they were wasting ammunition, but he felt John would anyways shrug him off with a sentence or two, so there was no reason to bother. The rest of the group was searching for ways to spend time and most of them had been unsuccessful. AJ and Punk sometimes spoke a word or two, murmuring sentences in the other's ear.

'Probably bitching about me,' Randy thought, 'that's all they can do. Scared to say it to my face.'

He saw that Alana was getting restless and seemed deeply troubled about something, something which was not sitting well with her. She was constantly going back and forth between clawing at his T- shirt, and twirling her own hair. Noticing this, Mike, who was sitting on the other side of Alana, nudged Randy, silently ordering him to ask his daughter what was wrong.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Randy finally decided to ask, albeit not without a second nudge from Mike.

"Just thinking daddy,"

"About what?"

"It's... It's just that we haven't tried reaching mommy for the past few days….." Randy immediately stiffened. "Why haven't we called her? I miss her daddy. It's been so long! In fact, we've not tried since we exited St. Louis, and….."

"St. Louis?" Dolph was confused. "Sweetheart are you aware of the fact that…"

"That we haven't had the chance to talk to mommy only because the phone lines have been severed and there's no way we reach her! Right Dolph?" Randy crossed his fingers and bit his lip. If only Dolph would play along….

"Right. But," Dolph mumbled, doubtful. He knew why Randy wanted to hide the fact from her daughter that his wife was probably no more but he thought it would be a lot better if Randy told her now, than her discovering it on her own, in an unsolicited way.

"No buts, now umm….. John! Could you, uhh… Can I drive?" Randy asked cutting Dolph off. He cringed inwardly and hoped the guy would drop it, and that his daughter wouldn't catch on and would let the topic rest herself.

"It's fine." John answered. Randy rolled his eyes. Did the douche really have to be so passive? For God's sakes, he needed the help!

"Hey! I think there's a mart up front. We can make a quick stop and can probably pick up something to eat." Eve announced looking from a map. She hoped that it would stop John, who'd seen the eye roll, from roaring at Randy.

John kept his eyes fixed at the road and increased the speed, notably furious. In a couple of minutes' time, they arrived at the mart.

"5 minutes." He announced. Randy got out of the SUV and simply shook his head. He picked Alana in his lap and started entering the store, when Dolph stopped him.

"Could I have a talk with you? I'm sure Alana will be comfortable if Eve took her for a while." He said.

"I really don't think…."

"Please? You know it's important."

"Fine. Alana, stay with Eve and Paige," He said to Alana and turned towards Eve and Paige. "Don't let her out of your sight."

"Everyone here knows the concept of babysitting, stop being so touchy- feely." Punk stated crudely while going inside the store ushered by AJ. Randy snarled, however let it go and didn't say a word as he saw Eve and Paige following Alana into the store as well. He turned towards Mike, Cody and Dolph. "I'm guessing you want to know why I lied to Alana."

"And why you stopped him from telling your daughter that St. Louis is infested by bastards." Cody added.

"Look, Alana's seven, alright! It would kill her, to know that her mother's not alive. And as a father… You can't expect me to put my daughter through such heartache. You saw how a nightmare rattled her badly? That is nothing, **nothing** compared to what this news is going to do her. I… I don't care what Punk thinks, what AJ thinks or anyone of you for that matter. I need you guys to know that there is nothing that matters to me beyond the safety of my daughter. Especially when I know I had a chance of saving her mother, and chose not to take the chance. Just to make sure she was safe. I had to choose between my daughter and my wife! I chose my daughter….. No one deserves the disheartenment, the wretchedness, the misery I went through, and goddamn me if I'm going to let myself or someone else inflict the same thing upon my daughter! What's going to stop her tears from falling then? Chocolates? Gummy Bears? A trip to the mart? You tell me." Randy asked, back towards the three, his tone worriedly desperate, helpless.

"You could put it to her softly…" Cody offered. He felt sorry for the man, and understood his emotions but…..

"Softly? Softly? What am I supposed to say? Here, take this chocolate Alana, but oh, I'm so sorry, your mother's probably dead, walking around like a bastard in St. Louis! Yeah, that's going to make her feel better!" Randy practically wailed over his shoulders, on the verge of tears. He just wished he wouldn't ridicule himself completely in front of them. "She's already seen a lot of people in front of her eyes, but this is going to kill her….."

"Cody." John suddenly spoke from behind them, gesturing them to take a stroll in the mart. 'Great. Ol' Passive's going to intervene at the worst possible time.' Randy deemed.

"But…" Cody started, but his attempts to deny the instruction were foiled by John with an angry stare pointed right at him.

Cody gulped and nodded and walked inside the store, with Dolph and Mike in tow, still pretty concerned, but all of them had learnt to take notice of the big man's orders. It was just that he'd never witnessed the empathetic John before, and was afraid that Randy might just do something without contemplation, if pressured hard. Maybe he'd already been pushed over the limit.

As soon as the doors were shut, John spoke. "You can cry if you want."

"Huh?" Randy was shocked. He turned back to see John casually leaning on his Hummer. He replied in a harsh tone, tears still brimming in his eyes, "Yeah, umm…. A seven year old girl king of relies on me to be her rock, and crying is not the best thing to increase confidence!"

"She's not coming back for some time."

"Goddamn it, do you always have to sound so flat? Would it kill you to be considerate?"

"Everyone needs to let their frustrations out once a while." John said ignoring Randy's comment. He let out a sigh,"Okay, come here."

Randy gingerly walked over to him, as if he were walking on eggshells. But to him, every step felt like he was stepping in hot coals.

He didn't have to go near the man.

He didn't **want** to go near the man.

Why would he? Not like he had an ounce of emotion in his voice. No concern in words. No comfort in his eyes. Yet Randy was drawn to him and soon was enveloped in his arms, sobbing out for all he was worth.

He just felt light- headed, as if he were floating. It was… a freeing sensation to say the least. The arms were firm and even though they felt like stones around him, yet it was just that he found someone, somebody, who would listen to him. And hopefully, not judge him. Hopefully. But he just couldn't get himself to give a damn about being judged. He was going to seize what was getting offered and welcome it graciously.

"Thank you." He said literally jerking out after a few minutes. He was thoroughly embarrassed and humiliated, and wanted to just crawl into a hole and die. He had just wept in the arms of a man. He was utterly mortified and ashamed.

As if he were reading the distraught man's mind, John merely stated, "Thank you for what?"

Randy couldn't help letting out a sigh and a chuckle at the same time. He couldn't believe John was able to still hold the same uninterested attitude, the same monotony in his voice. Seriously, did nothing have an effect on this guy? He still smiled as he saw John move behind the Hummer to change into a non-wrinkly T-shirt. All said and done, he somehow knew that John Cena was a man of few words and a man who'd take the secret to his grave.

Then it happened. A loud cry was heard. No, not Alana's, but Eve's. A devastating chill ran down Randy's spine. His face became pale and mouth dry. His feet suddenly glued to the ground below him.

"Shit!" John said rushing inside the store, a double barrel shotgun in his hand. Randy followed him hauling a submachine gun over his shoulders, furiously crying out Alana's name. He remembered Eve was taking care of Alana. If only…

More screams resonated in the mart as they rushed to the back of the store, where they found what looked like 12 bastards, all creeping towards an injured Eve, who was clutching her back. Cody was tending to her while Mike, Punk, Paige and Dolph were all shooting at the monsters with their guns, trying to immobilize them, which was hard considering that the gory creatures kept on moving forward. AJ and Alana stood back, the latter holding on to the older woman as tightly as possible, continuously shrieking, her ears badly hurting from all the shots getting fired.

"Shoot at the damn heads!" John roared, executing a perfect headshot, making blood splatter everywhere. He reloaded before trying for another shot.

"Cody, Mike! Pick her up! In the car! Dolph cover them! Everybody else, back! Retreat! Now!" He continued. Cody and Mike picked her up, everyone retreating, still trying to shoot the bastards down.

There was so much chaos, so much pandemonium. John dropped his gun and started helping everybody get out.

AJ started to run with Alana, who then, unable to keep up with the pace, fell down.

"Daddy!" she shrieked, as a bastard leapt on her. Suddenly John came in front. "Not his daughter too, you bitch!" And then, they started brawling. The bastard was taller, and had a huge and heavy built frame. John was trying to avoid his teeth, attempting to headbutt him, kick him, trying to make him fall, nothing worked.

And then Randy leapt on his back. Putting him in a choke hold, trying to break his neck off, the two tried to fend the zombies of as best possible. This wasn't about guns or relations anymore. This was about two guys, who were saving a little girl together. Screams of 'Go back!', 'Watch out!' and cries of pain could be heard while hitting the grotesque beast. And then, while his back was bent backwards by John, in the most abnormal way, Randy went behind a shelf and shoved on top of the brute, with his partner rolling his body out of the way just prior, saving himself from getting buried in the nick of time.

Both of them breathed heavily, when the noise died down.

"Daddy?" Alana peeked out from behind the shelf where she was seeking refuge.

Randy turned around and felt like a monumental weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His eyes watered, and he bent down and hoisted Alana up, treasuring the feel of his daughter in his arms as if he had reunited with her after ages. He was furiously kissing her, brushing her hair back with his hands to look at her face, checking and re-checking her limbs for any bruises and bites.

"You're crying daddy." Alana stated, wiping the tears off.

"It's okay to cry when you're so happy princess." Randy replied, before keeping her down.

John watched, standing behind Randy, letting out a sigh. He looked up and his eyes widened as he saw the shelf beside the duo shake.

"Watch out!" John yelled, before pushing Randy out of the way and diving over a fallen Alana in attempts to save her from collapsing column…..

Tik tok, tik tok, tik tok…

**Please review! Please, Please, Please! Your reviews are the fuel I work on! Please! My humble request.**

**P. next post will be on 15****th ****March. I promise I will post then. I'm sorry and thanks for bearing with me. Also after 15th, I will be able to post every 4 days. :) Thank you!**

**Please, post a lot of reviews! –O**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE. I do not own any characters from the WWE. I do not own any wrestlers, male or female from the WWE. I don't own the MMA either. I don't own any wrestlers in the MMA. I only own the plot. I own nada except the plot.**

**Summary: John Cena, CM Punk, AJ Lee, Dolph Ziggler, Mike Mizazin, Paige, Eve Torres, Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton and Alana Orton have all set out to try and face the world of the undead. What challenges lie in front of them? Who will they meet? Which new relationships shall blossom? Which ones shall crumble? Read to find out. My first fanfic. Warning: Slash down the line.**

**So, I didn't update on the 15****th****. I swear I never thought I'd be one of those people. Therefore from now onwards, I shall make it a point to post often, but will not fix the date of submission. Oh! And I wanted to tell you I finished the chapter on the 16****th****, but I read and re-read it to mold it into something I was happy with! After all, my readers deserve the best.**

**Also, I know I've been gravely late, but I hope to god that I haven't lost any reviewers! –O**

**P.S. If you have trouble in imagining Ol' Betsy, think of 'Gigi' from the movie 'I, Robot.' (My inspiration)**

_Sacrifices were made, tears were shed,_

_The mother still kissed the child to bed,_

_Complex as it may be, Life is not fair,_

_Explore further into fray, only for more despair._

**8 months prior... in a small house in St. Louis.**

Ol' Betsy was arranging plates side by side so that the four of them could have a hearty meal after a long day.

The same old routine was always followed. Ron and Randy always left when the clock struck ten, returned by five, and all four of them would stay inside for the entirety of the remaining hours, sheltered from all bad in the outside world, in a vain effort to save themselves from the blaring silence. Neither Betsy nor Alana were allowed to venture out, or if they did, it was only allowed for a couple of minutes with a gun in Betsy's hand.

Not that Ol' Betsy would ever pull the trigger on that godforsaken thing.

"Alana dear, would you prefer a snack? I can make some soup with croutons." Betsy called out to the child, letting out a heavy sigh. A six year old like Alana couldn't be fed packaged soup repeatedly for a healthy growth, but it was all they had. They did get vegetables once a while, but it would only go on for so long before all the vegetables in the market would rot.

Then what?

Alana came sprinting down the stairs, in her pajamas and quietly put her arms around Betsy.

"What's wrong dear? Missing daddy?" Betsy asked, knowing well enough that wasn't it. Sure enough, Alana shook her head against Betsy's waist.

Betsy feared knowing exactly what it was.

"I miss mommy." Alana whispered, her eyes watering.

'Well now, didn't daddy promise someone that he'd find mommy?" Betsy asked Alana, picking her up and setting her down on the counter.

"Uh huh" Alana nodded, doubts still creeping in her mind.

"Well then, he has to do it, after all, we don't ever break promises, do we?"

"Nuh uh" The little girl shook her head.

"So let's wait till your daddy comes back and we shall then ask him if he was able to find mommy or not."

"Okay."

"Now, where were we? Ah, that's right, soup. Would you like to have some? It's tomato and corn."

"Can I have some toast and butter with this?" Alana said, frowning at her meal.

"Doll, you can have whatever you want as long as it's in the house, especially so, if it involves butter." Betsy knew she couldn't provide the little kid with certain essentials, but god be damned if she won't provide her with anything that she could procure.

"You're imitating that funny southern woman on TV again!" Alana said, a faint smile creeping up her face.

"That's Paula Deen, doll! Now come on, drink that up, and be careful dearie, it's hot."

Alana tasted a little soup. "It's yummy! Thank you!"

"Well now, we do need to enjoy the little things…." Betsy started.

"… for it's the little things that make one's life a big bundle of joy!" Alana finished, grinning. As Alana drank her soup, Betsy looked out of the window to the road down the street. Ron and Randy would be returning any moment now.

If only Randy would realize that their efforts to find the little girl's mother were nothing but futile.

She looked towards Alana, who was finishing her bread and soup, and let out a breath.

No.

The little girl did not deserve this. And Betsy knew that it was impossible for the little girl to get what she deserved. 'Well,' she thought, 'she's going to get the next best thing. I'm going to make sure of it.'

"Doll?"

"Yes?"

"What do you feel about going outside for a while?"

"Ou… Outside?" Alana knew it was prohibited. Her daddy had been furious and had yelled at her when she'd once ventured out on her own and had sharply told her to stay inside at all times. She was feeling very apprehensive of the older woman's decision, her anxiety being fittingly justified.

"Yes." Betsy answered, persistent. This budding girl was entitled to be in the open air. She was only six. She rightfully deserved it.

"All right!" Alana just couldn't stop herself. She'd been cooped up inside this cage for a long time, and she wanted to be outside. She wanted to run, skip, sprint, hop, jump, lie on the grass, shout and…fly. Do everything her dad and Ron hadn't allowed her to do.

"Now, listen to me very carefully. You are not to tell dad or Ron about this. We will go out for no longer than a half hour. You will always stick around me and **never **will you stray out of my sight. Do I make myself gravely clear?"

Alana nodded, now completely vivacious about the fact that she was getting a chance to venture out.

"Go put on your shoes. Wait for me here. Do not open or unlock the door. I'm going to get some necessary stuff."

As Alana dashed up the stairs, Ol' Betsy went back to her room where she had kept her handgun.

"I hope I don't have to use this. Lord Almighty, give me courage." She muttered to herself.

Alana was sitting obediently beside the front door, hands in her lap, feeling jumpy.

"Let's go already!" She shrieked.

"Now, now, wait a second." Betsy peeped out the window once again. No sign of Randy or a bloodthirsty mongrel. Lord, give me strength. Let's go." She opened the door and Alana ran out, glad to breathe in fresh air again.

"Alana, be careful baby! Don't go too far!" Betsy took a deep breath. She knew this would happen. 'It's fine," she repeatedly consoled herself. "Alana's a kid. She'll run. Let her run.'

Alana was altogether in a distinctive world, though. She had finally acquired the opportunity of being outside. The feeling of joy, the ultimate amount of ecstasy, and the unparalleled pleasure, was paramount. At that particular moment, she was free. Running around in circles, sitting in the middle of the road, laughing her heart out, she was so happy.

Betsy was watching her very carefully. She knew the decision she'd taken had summed up to being all kinds of wrong. Even if the place around was deserted and their stay had been uneventful, she knew it had been **criminal** on her part to bring the little child outside. To have exposed her to all bad in the ill world, but she knew it had to be done. Yet she stood on the porch, disturbed by the child scurrying around, enjoying her time.

"Alana, stay near the house! Come here!" Betsy called out again and again. She could only hope…..

Suddenly her eyes went as wide as saucers. As much as her senses had deteriorated in her age, she knew that figure like the back of her hand. She knew what it was. And she knew the threat that was currently looming on Alana's head.

"ALANA! Oh my god! Don't go there! ALANA! Shit!" She took out her gun and rushed towards the girl, leaving the door cracked…..

Alana stood still, observing the being with great mental acquisitiveness. It was static, lying on its side, facing away. She slowly went near the bloody, lifeless figure. She crouched down to touch it, when Betsy came next to her and grasping her elbow yanked her body back.

"Alana, we got to get back in the house at this moment!" She whispered, looking at the corpse of the person. "Human Blood attracts those hooligans and we certainly do not want…." Betsy trailed off as she saw a figure rise from amidst the foliage. Alana's breath hitched and Betsy gulped as they feared the worst. She took a deep breath and harshly whispered to Alana. "Run as fast as you can on three, all right? One… two… three!"

And they ran. They didn't glance back, they just kept running. Betsy's lungs burned, and she felt asphyxiated. But she had to run, for Alana. They could hear the creature following them, his feet scaling across the asphalt. But the two didn't care. Alana hurried inside the house with Betsy trailing behind, quickly shutting and fastening the lock on the door behind her.

Betsy rested her back on the door, sliding down holding her head. She could feel the attacker clawing at the wood and it seemed that the door would give away anytime.

"Lord, give me strength, give me the strength, give me the strength…..." she parroted in monotone. Alana lay across the couch, head buried between two pillows, sobbing timidly, praying that god would send her daddy to her.

Betsy was terrified. She knew the door would give away any moment, with or without her body against it. She knew what her lord required her to do.

"Hail Mary, full of grace….."

She lifted herself from the ground and picked the weeping Alana into her arms, her head buried the older woman's shoulders.

'… The Lord is with thee….."

She went upstairs to the little child's room, and carefully placed her on the bed. She told her to keep quiet and not come out of the room or open the door irrespective of anything that would happen.

"…..Blessed art thou amongst women….."

Silently blessing her, taking a deep breath, and kissing her on the head, she walked out and after a quick peep at her, their eyes filled with longing to be near each other and tears settling on the brim of their eyelashes, she closed the door shut and locked it.

"…and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus….."

Walking downstairs, she silently drew her gun out, and stood in front of the door with the couch being the sole object in the middle.

"Holy Mary, Mother of God,"

She heard the loud growling of the uncouth savage behind the door, which now had traces of the toll it had taken from the constant pounding and scratching.

"...pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death…"

Even though the savage present behind the door was roaring, the noise of her own breathing seemed to be deafening to Ol' Betsy. And then, the door gave away.

"….Amen."

The creature and the old woman stood across the lobby. They happened to make eye contact but there was no light in the assailant's eyes, whereas the other's had this fire that their body seemed to function on.

"Come on you asshole! Make a move, anything. Move a finger!" Betsy's body trembled, but her voice was bold and determined.

Then, the creature lunged forward, prancing madly.

And Ol' Betsy clocked the gun and promptly shot him in the face, all the while retreating backwards, leading the duo to the kitchen. The assailant slowly rose back and followed the old woman.

More shots were fired, but they didn't do much harm. Betsy stood cornered, scared for her life, but not for herself no, she was concerned for the little girl upstairs, waiting for her daddy.…

'Oh lord,' Betsy thought, horrified, 'what have I done?'

**Please Review, all your thoughts and constructive criticisms are appreciated! And as this is my first fanfic, I really need to know if it's good enough or not! Also, I need to know if you're still out there, hungry for my stories.**

**Also, a one-shot dedicated to my 51st reviewer shall be posted. (Mixing it up!) :P Love and kisses -O**


	5. Chapter 5

_Could the savior have saved the day?_

_We answer it as we come back to present day._

_The ten, once again, drown into the game._

_Whatever happens, life would never be the same._

**Present Day**

Randy lay on the ground flat, as he watched the column fall on his daughter and John. It didn't give the impression that it was falling rapidly, no. For Randy, it was a lengthy, drawn out process.

All color immediately drained from Randy's face, and a feeling of dread riled him up. He started shouting for Dolph, for Cody, for Mike, hell, he may or may not have screamed for Punk and even the petite AJ, he couldn't have persuaded himself enough to have given a damn. He sprawled over to the shelf and tried lifting it all by himself, but the thing would not budge. Randy gulped. How could Alana have survived being crushed under the column? Could John have saved her? What about John himself?

After what seemed like an eternity, all remaining members of the gang, sans Eve, rushed in to provide aid to the overwrought father. They collectively managed to lift the heavy column and Alana swiftly crawled out, heaving uncontrollably, only to be relentlessly smothered when he engulfed her in his arms.

"D- Daddy… I'm choking!" Alana's muffled voice seemed to say, after which a series of kisses were planted on her face by Randy. She looked drastically shaken up and her leg had a big bruise on it, but otherwise she seemed fine.

"Stop suffocating your own blood and help us out!" Punk screamed. The entire gang's knuckles howled from the torture they were being subjected to.

Randy cross-stepped Alana and expeditiously disappeared underneath the rack and pulled the man he now owed his world to out just seconds before the unmistakable thud of the crash of metal rung in their ears.

John's unconscious body was pushed on his back. His eyes closed, his breathing shallow, his frame showed sounds of inaction. His torso was still bare as he never had gotten the chance to put a T-shirt on.

"Oh crap…." AJ breathed. In this post- apocalyptic world, she been found and rescued by John. He'd been like an older brother to her and a rock for seven others around her. She, on observation of the dismal state of John's flesh, had noticed his right shoulder covered with wounds and blemishes. His right forehead held a cut that was sure to develop into a scar.

She bit her lip and stood still as she allowed anxiety to mix with her blood flow, and watched in anticipation for John's body to exhibit any kind of movement, as Randy kneeled down and examined his shoulder.

"He's got a dislocated shoulder." He breathed out.

"Which damn place in which corner of the earth suddenly chose to give you a degree in medicine?" AJ snarled. She was still unsure about Randy, and though she couldn't have cared less about him before, right now, she'd annihilate him on the spot if she had not left her gun with Eve.

Randy was completely agitated by this time. "I know, because of the unfortunate fact that I have hypermobile shoulders, and therefore my arm has had the privilege of falling of its socket far too many damn times!" He glared at AJ, his two eyes glowing like piecing spears, and if looks could have killed, AJ would be on the floor before she could say 'Punk.'

"Hey, in case you have the courtesy of being worried about someone else other than yourself once in a while, you could maybe come to acknowledge the fact that we're all concerned for John, so you would be a lot better off, if you would just shut your pie-hole or else I swear I would…."

"Could **both** you morons shut your traps up?" Cody cut in sharply. "You've been on each other's whiny asses since day 1! Calm down! John's lying here out-freaking-cold! So try to give some respect by not fighting like surly preschoolers?"

Everyone's shoes seemed to be screwed to the ground they were standing on, their jaws hanging in bafflement. No one believed that meek looking Cody could've spoken up, and spoken up interjecting AJ in the middle of a fierce bashing nonetheless.

"Umm… Look, I know how to push it back in theory, but I have never really had the need of doing it so I don't know if it'll work. It's the least I could do." Randy offered, his voice cutting through the silence. His anger had not fully dissipated, but he felt he felt like he could be the sensible one and concentrate on the problem they had on their hands.

"Oh I'm sorry, but don't you think you have done way, way more than enough already?" Punk snapped, getting in Randy's space again.

Randy was on his boiling point by this time. Practically seething, he nastily inquired "What the hell do you mean?"

"Hey, hey, hey, stop fighting guys! Randy, step back!" Dolph tried to be the voice of reason, giving advice from a distance. He and Paige had taken up the task of calming Alana down, not keeping her too far away from the Randy in order to keep him ensured.

"Listen, I know for a fact that I'm the only one here that went to med-school and has had some kind of experience in the field of physiotherapy, hence, I think I have a better chance of nailing this. So, can I get some space?" Cody announced, resulting in Randy's eyes widening in bewilderment. He would've never guessed the seemingly bitchy-brattish-sugar-baby Cody could be having experience in something like physical health-sciences.

'Never judge a book by its cover.' He guessed.

Cody knelt down, continuously mumbling under his breath to avoid any sentiment of dissuasion. As his fingers made contact with John's shoulder, sneaking underneath it, his hands started shaking. He started counting backwards slowly.

"Three…."

"Two…"

"One…"

But before he had the chance to really do anything, a pained groan from John was heard. Many of them sighed in relief, while Cody immediately disconnected his hands from the older man's skin, but not before gently laying it down in order to avert further jeopardy to his shoulder.

The previously out-cold man slowly opened his eyes, mumbling curses under his breath, and when he tried to sit up, a fierce hit of pain travelled through is right limb.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't move a finger. You could further injure yourself." Cody advised.

'How're Alana and Eve?' were the first words that John spoke after he regained use of his senses.

Randy's jaw dropped again. He knew a dislocated shoulder could be severely painful and that was just one of the several injuries he could see. He still hadn't made his health his top priority.

**Randy**, on the other hand, was unsure about John's condition.

What if there was internal bleeding?

What about a concussion?

What if one of the wounds had been infected?

"Alana's okay, John, thank you." Randy replied, coming back to earth. It was short and sounded monotone, but the other man, although a bit disoriented, could percept that he'd done the tall man a herculean favor.

Alana, who was now in a better state, noticed that John had woken up, and rushed back to him to wrap her little arms around him, just missing his shoulder.

"Thank you Uncle John." Alana said, her voice large muffled by John's other shoulder.

It came out naturally. The seven-year old being felt eternally grateful and knew that the least she could do was show him a small sign of affection.

"It's okay." John heard it. He did. But all he would do was to act like he didn't care. He didn't smile, not a single glimmer of happiness or indifference shined through his eyes, yet his body was flooded with turmoil. It was like a war. A war where the 'enemy' had started breaking down his fortress's solid, impenetrable walls.

"Wow." Randy muttered under his breath. It had certainly come as a surprise. Alana had known Ron for since the girl was two and never once took the initiative of calling or referring to the guy as uncle. Hell, Randy's own brother had been 'Nathan.' It was really perplexing as to how the little girl had so purely referred to the older guy as uncle.

What was even more curious was John's reaction. Although the passive behavior and monotone voice were still present, they had wavered a little when he was addressed in the warmhearted manner.

Paige had taken the initiative of handing the man a bottle of water, which he had been thankful for, showing his gratitude when he gulped the contents down in one swig. He took a deep, long breath before speaking.

"Alright let's get this over with. Anybody here has the knowledge of how to fix _this_?" John waved his hand over his now extremely square shoulder as he addressed the octet.

Cody answered back quietly. "Yeah, I do. But…"

"Fantastic. Let us get this shit sorted and get out of here."

"We can't do that, John. You're severely hurt and you need bed rest….. Well, you need rest."

"No I don't. Get down here and do it."

"Ummm…. Oh god, alright. Anybody have a clean cloth?"

Cody, as per his demands, was soon handed a dry piece of white towel form Dolph, while he, Paige, Mike, Punk, AJ, Randy and Little Alana watched.

"Okay, stuff the in your mouth, it will help in muffling your screams."

John just took a deep breath before stuffing the material into his mouth, firmly digging his teeth in the material.

"Look I have never done this before but…."

John, already getting tired of the constant parroting, spat the cloth out of his mouth and "Would you stop being a pussy and just do it already!"

A new fire of rigor started burning inside Cody as he felt the strange blend of anger as well as compassion wash over him. He jerked John's hand, without showing any remorse and almost heard the 'click' of the ball falling in the socket.

John let out an animalistic roar when the sensation of suffering travelled up and down his arm and his body. The rivulets of pain he felt were only compared to someone crushed under a rack made of steel. Oh wait….. He seemed to have accomplished that amazing feat too.

"How are you feeling?" Stupid question. At this point of time John just wanted to punch Cody. Hard. Very, very hard. But maintaining his ever so isolated persona, he simply answered, "Peachy."

"You should probably get a sleeve. The son of a bitch is going to take time to heal, and if you just keep it in suspension, it could exacerbate the torture it's inflicting on you right now." Randy gave his input in. From his tone, it sounded like he had been in the same state 'too many damn times.'

"Okay." John agreed. He didn't feel like it was a good time to argue. They had to find refuge before nightfall, and he was skeptical about how safe the mart was. He continued, "We'll pick one up in our course somewhere. Let's get moving."

"You should probably put something on those." Randy persisted further, referring to John's back and forehead.

"Yeah, we try to do what we can do on the road. So, let's go. Dolph, I am going to need a check on the ammunition."

Dolph nodded before glancing towards Randy. He looked puzzled, probably wondering why John was so uptightly bent on being on the road more than his own health. On paper it came forward looking like a kind and gentle gesture but in reality, in was completely another story.

Meanwhile, Mike and Cody, after tearing up a silk bedsheet, had created a make-do sling for John's hand. It screamed of being girlish and comical, but if girlish and comical could form a comfortable sling for John, then the least the rest of them could do was not laugh about it.

As they were finally making their way back to the exit, a thought struck AJ's head.

"Hey, anybody checked on Eve?" she popped up, suddenly remembering that Eve had been clutching her back and wasn't present in the small crowd.

She vaguely remembered her making an excuse about feeling exhausted, but it reality, what **had **they really done since morning? Either the vixen was lying or she….. Oh shit.

AJ broke off into a sprint, fearing that her assumptions were true, but when she reached the SUV, never in a million years, in her wildest dreams would she have believed what she saw.

Eve had a gun in her hand, and it was pointed right at her face.

**This chapter was to honor Wrestlemania 31 and dedicated to Emerald loves Sapphire, who recently finished with Entitlements and Deception. Great Story. Wonderful example of Backstage politics.**

**So, umm….. I'm not sure, but…. Cliffhanger! Booyah! It's been a while. Now I would like to clarify a few things.**

**I have never seen a single episode of Walking Dead in my life.**

**Punk and AJ are cool. You may not completely agree but try to understand why they are like they are. Their situation, surrounding, etc. Everything.**

**Third, tell me whose character among Paige, Dolph, Cody and Mike needs development. I have already involved all the others, or have a badass plan to involve them.**

**Fourth, choose: Nature Boy: Ric Flair, or Lunatic Fringe: Dean Ambrose. Both of them will be added, it's just whoever gets more votes gets their debut earlier.**

**Fifth, please review! One liners do it for me the same way entire paragraphs do!**

**Sixth: about that one-shot. I promised it to my 51****st**** reviewer a.k.a. EmilyA198527, but all you guys have been so good, that it's just dedicated to all of you.**

**P.S. One-shot will be based on Wrestlemania and will be posted before the next chapter of EDF.**

**Seventh, so sorry was causing confusion in the last chapter. Won't happen again.**

**Eighth, thank you to ladydragonsblood for telling me that disclaimer and summary on top of every chapter ain't important.**

**Loves and Kisses -O**


	6. Chapter 6

_Could you kill for what you treasure?_

_Put one hand down to keep the measure._

_Save the ones closer to you, you love him not the other,_

_Save the one you treasure, there won't be another_

**8 months ago….**

"You're a moron, Randy, a moron!" Ron Killings was mad. He had told the tattooed man twice that they were getting late. But noooooo… Randy Orton had commanded that they make one last stop for gas and for taking a few supplies, where they had received the pleasure of finding out two more assholes to kill which had taken its own gala time.

Of course, Randy could never be organized and suddenly realized they were late.

Very late.

Insanely late.

Therefore, they were now driving at breakneck speed, hurtling towards something that had felt akin to home.

Randy was worried about Alana. He knew she often got inquisitive about Samantha, someone they were happened to still be looking for, and Ol' Betsy could not possibly have all the answers to her endless array of questions.

Then there was the question of her bad dreams, which kept on increasing day by day.

And Ron was not making it easier.

"Shut up Ron!" He snapped. The other guy had been going on ranting about how they were late and how they should not leave Alana and Betsy alone for so long and how the area was dangerous and how they should've reached before dark. "She's my daughter god damn it! Don't tell me how to take care of her!"

"Man, I am just looking out for you! It **is** your daughter! At the end of the day, it is you she needs by her side! I mean the kid doesn't have a mother and her father's hell bent on the decision that 'We're all fucked!' For heaven's sake dude! Stop the snarly attitude and step up! Try to actually be a dad sometimes instead of the snot-bitch you act like!" Ron retorted.

Randy slammed the brakes hard and his eyes just saw red. Who the hell was Ron to question his duties as a dad? He didn't know shit!

"You think I'm a snot-bitch! Let's get the fuck out! See how your mouth works out there! I'll pound your face in, you jerk! Then you'll get to know how big of a 'snot-bitch' I am!"

"Hey, if you can't fulfill your duties as a father…" Ron never did get the chance to finish the sentence, as Randy has leaped forward and had put his hands on the other guys throat, effectively trying to strangle him.

Ron was pressed against the passenger side's door and couldn't think of anything at that particular moment. His hands kept flailing around, when they finally came to land upon the door's lock. He yanked it hard, making him flip backwards, both of them tumbling out before they stood up and faced each other, growling.

"You done being a total psycho?" Ron asked, before starting to breathe vehemently.

Randy grunted before answering, "Just shut up and let me handle shit without any interference" He seemed to have a vicious glare in his eyes, so much so, that Ron wished he never bought the topic up and wanted to spontaneously burst into flames.

"Let us just get to the house." Ron tried to pacify the situation knowing Randy would immediately melt.

Randy again sent a quick glare his way before walking around the car and angrily shutting the door after getting in.

"Oh lord, give me the power to survive for the next 2½ miles." Ron got in, and had barely put his foot him when Randy sped away.

"Jesus…." Ron muttered. He knew he was making the mistake of strutting on thin ice. But who the hell had the time to give a damn! Plus, he was all out of fucks to give.

Randy was on the edge. His anger knew no bounds. However, right now, Alana and Betsy mattered more. His anger issues could take the backseat.

So, while driving at 90 miles an hour, he did not really have the time to care about wanting to murder Ron.

'Huh,' The thoughts raced inside his head. 'I'll deal with him later. He ain't worth shit right now.'

The house finally gave them the pleasure of appearing in their line of sight. However, Randy's blood soon drained from his tan face.

The door was wide open.

No, it was **busted **wide open.

Fuck.

Randy and Ron both gulped and He slammed the brakes hard in front of the house.

Damn those poor things seemed to be getting a workout.

They exchanged glances. The burning animosity that was moments ago mutual to both of them, had now dissipated as if it were a puff of smoke.

"The guns!" Ron exclaimed. Both of them practically dived in the backseat and emerged with Ithaca 37s in their hands.

They got out of the cars and crouched over to the door.

"You should probably take the back." Randy suggested. The other man nodded before creeping down the side of the house. Before he could turn, Randy called out again. "Ron?"

"Yeah?" He turned before asking.

"I still hate you."

Ron just flashed 32 pearly whites at him before disappearing. When he reached the backdoor, he whistled.

And then, they entered. Randy started hysterically screaming for Alana, caked by sweat, and surrounded by tension. He called out again and again and again, before the poor girl responded.

"Daddy, help! Save me! Daddy!" Alana cried. Her voice had panic all around it.

"I'm coming, baby!" Randy lunged up the stairs. Upon reaching the first floor. He saw than in the very end of the corridor, an ugly monster clawing and scratching at the door.

Randy was livid. His eyes saw red yet again.

The monster had knocked on the wrong door.

Randy ran towards the monster before he practically rammed himself into it, the impact of which turned out to be hard enough to break the now feeble door down. He picked himself up, grabbing the soiled man's T-shirt from behind and throwing him into the hallway as if he were a bale of hay.

"You messed with the wrong person you son of a bitch!"

Randy stood tall over the growing creature before taking his 30 inch barrel out and emptying all eight shells out on him, before striking the butt of his gun down on the ogre's face.

He let out a breath and gulped hard in relief, arms by his side. He closed his eyes to calm himself, petrified thinking about what would've happened if he would've reached a few minutes late.

Meanwhile Alana, noticing the safe surroundings, quietly approached her daddy, who was still crouched over the ugly individual, from behind and lifted his arm to tuck herself in, burying her face in her father's side. She didn't cry, and although she was scared, she didn't appear to be shaken.

Randy hugged her daughter warmly, kissing her on top of her head.

"Hey, baby girl. You alright there?"

"Uh huh…."

"The monster didn't scare you, did it?"

Alana made incoherent sounds, and groaned, before hugging Randy tighter.

"What's that baby girl?"

Alana peeped out, angrily, and cutely, pouting hard. Randy had to smile at that. He daughter was upset, but atleast she wasn't wailing out, which means she somehow understood her surroundings.

"My play time was cut short because of the bad monster," said the little girl, before letting out a huff and simultaneously kicking the monster at a place where his balls might've been. Unknowingly, of course.

Randy inwardly winced. His daughter was going to be quite the fighter when she grew up. It was then realization dawned upon him.

"Alana?" He whispered in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, daddy?"

"What were you doing outside?"

Alana suddenly got all flustered. "Umm…. I told her, daddy."

Randy peered into her eyes, which somehow narrated the events themselves.

"Betsy?" He inquired.

"Locked me in the room and….."

"Shit!" Gently pushing Alana out of the way, Randy rushed downstairs. After looking around for Ron, he entered the Kitchen.

He nearly fainted because of the smell.

Betsy lay there, eyes open.

It looked as if her guts had been ripped out, literally. Bites all over the arms. Bruises all over her showing she'd fought to the best of her abilities before succumbing to the pain.

Ron stood there, mentally paralyzed, as if silently analyzing the ordeal.

"How the hell…." the shorter man whispered.

"Apparently, she took Alana out. Someone…. Something obviously saw them and…. chased them inside. They didn't have a chance."

"Betsy sacrificed herself."

It was then a wave of rage hit Randy. Hit hard, hit home.

He ripped the phone of the wall, and threw in on the sliding back door. That was just the first article of the many broken.

Not that the room didn't already look like it had been hit by and earthquake, but when Randy was let loose upon it, it was like a hungry lion had been freed from like cage.

He smashed windows destroyed cutlery, broke chairs and threw the table across the room, bashing the sliding door out.

He was angry at himself and the whole kitchen felt his wrath.

Meanwhile Alana, having mustered up enough courage, trotted into the kitchen. The smell was bad, and she covered her nose with her hands before coming in. All the noise was scaring her and she had seen her daddy go inside.

It was horrifying.

Her dad had never been associated with a 'calm cool collected' demeanor, and she knew he could be hot headed but this was like catching him in an all new light. Her daddy was angry, but not at her for going out, no, but he seemed to be angry….. at himself.

All the while snarling and growling, he looked ready to spew fire.

It was only when Randy picked the small settee up to throw it that his eyes fell on Alana.

His hot, red rage filled eyes and fuming nostrils immediately quieted down. Well, tried too. And after further realizing the gravity of the situation, he gently placed the settee down.

His facial expression immediately returned to being cool, worried and pacified. He carefully took a step towards his daughter, who was still gazing him with wide eyes.

He felt as if his heart had been unforgivingly demolished when the little girl stepped back.

Alana had just seen her father in a new light. Witnessing him destroying the kitchen ruthlessly had been enough for her to actually be terrified.

Her daddy had seemed like a whole different person.

Someone she should have feared.

Someone akin to…. the zombies.

Randy, meanwhile had crouched down on his knees, badly shaken, two trembling hands in front of him, trying to invite the girl to him. He was almost in tears, trying to figure out what was going on. Trying to make sense of how he'd get out of this shit.

"Alana….. Come to daddy? Please?" Randy audibly gulped between sentences. Alana, to his knowledge had, to some extent, known about his anger'issues.' But never, **never **had she felt or seen the true colors of her father's rage.

"Please?" He pleaded again. Alana had been the reason he wanted to live in this hellhole. Sure, he had loved his wife of five years very dearly, but her daughter, she was someone… inexplicably precious to his life.

Alana, back against the stucco wall of the kitchen, palms of her hands dead against it, pondered her options, unfamiliar with the turmoil that was circling her father's head.

Ron knew that Randy had royally fucked up on all the possible levels known to man. Who the hell goes full retard in front of their daughter? He'd never had one to speak off but he cared for Alana more than anything.

Betsy was someone who'd been closer to him than either of the two maybe. She'd been more of a mother to him than his ever was. 34 whole years had he known the woman lying in front of him, and she had been slaughtered in the goriest way known to man.

Was he sad? Hell of an understatement.

Was he proud? More than anything.

Betsy was freaking 70. Had she wanted, she could've risked both their lives and hid with her in Alana's room. Alana wasn't her daughter. She could've left her outside. Saved herself, left the little girl out.

Was her taking Alana out stupid? Obviously.

Was it worth it? Who the hell knows? Alana was shaken now, but what she was feeling out there could only be described by her.

He gazed back at Alana, eyes wet because of old stories emerging on the surface.

He didn't realize the silence in the room until Randy spoke again.

"Alana, baby, please, please, please….. just….. God! Just come to daddy?" Randy's tears were out now. He didn't give a damn who was watching. Again, all that mattered was his daughter.

Alana knew her father was a good man, and she was, after all, six. Although still hung up, she took one tiny step forward towards her father.

Randy literally tripped on his unparalleled joy. He gingerly crawled forward, so as to prevent her daughter from returned the shell she'd just come out off.

Needless to say, a man having the combined intelligence of all the humans in the room could have not possibly predicted what happened next.

As soon as Alana stepped forward, two bloody, feeble hands burst through the weak wall and grabbed Alana from her right shoulder and hair.

Alana's wail was deafening.

Randy, half paralyzed by shock, rushed to his daughter. "Shit, Ron!" he shouted, trying to wriggle her daughter out of the feeble, bony yet strong hands.

"On it!" came the reply from behind him, before the other man hit the ogre's hands with the butt of his shotgun, thereby supposedly breaking his knuckles, making him release a weeping Alana, who immediately feel into her daddy's arms.

God, nothing came close to safety that this.

But Randy and Ron knew everything was far from safe.

"What happened?" Ron questioned.

"They're here because of the magazine I emptied in their friend's head!" Randy answered, getting up. "Check the house, how many….."

Ron nodded before peeping out the key hole for the kitchen door.

"Shoot, that's atleast two , no three, maybe four."

"That's what's **in **the house." Randy stood in the corner, gritting his teeth. God, he should have known.

The blood, the gunshots, the shouting…. All boiled down to this.

"Well, how many are there outside?"

"Six on this side, and maybe four on the other side."

"Fourteen!" Ron asked wide-eyed. They had fucked up.

"What we can see, yes." Randy asked shortly.

Even Alana could feel the tension but she kept mum, clutching her father's shirt.

"How much ammo you got?" Ron inquired, although he'd heard all 8 shots distinctly as they had rained down upon the creature, **along with** the painful crack of wood on bone.

"None…. And all the ammo's in the car parked out front." He answered, turning all the gears in his brain to draw out some sort of an escape plan.

"Take this." Ron threw four shells at him, and continued, managing a grin, "You're no good to me dead."

Randy smirked back. "I knew your crap ass would be good for something one day."

"Yeah, as if I am thinking about you." As he said that, Ron's eyes fell on the girl. She looked traumatized, but her therapy session could wait. Randy nodded in understanding, noticing for the first time how scared his daughter looked.

"So, we make a run for the car, shooting them down?" he quipped.

"Pretty much, but save your ammo, these thick skinned sons of bitches are not going to be 'killed' easily."

"Roger that, brother, and Ron….."

"Yeah?"

"Don't cuss around my child."

Then, they exited, for possibly one last time, what was like home to them through the broken back door.

With Ron in front, and Alana given strict instructions to keep her ears closed, they walked around the house, only to be encountered by four feeble, malnourished creatures.

That was when the thought of saving their ammo became a secondary issue.

Neither of them thought twice before shooting two down. Two bullets each left.

Neither of them thought before shooting the same monster with two shots. One bullet each left.

They thought it was still okay to not think when Ron shot the last of them, which surprisingly, kept moving forward.

But, Randy **thought a lot** before pulling the trigger that would unleash the last bullet.

He thought a lot because they heard an unmistakable growl behind them.

They turned two see seven other monsters limping towards them. Sickly, almost green but not quite, but definitely scary.

"What do we do?" Ron whispered.

"I don't… don't know." Randy choked on his own words. Then, he felt Alana's nose brush against his collarbone. He looked down only to see that she was scared, shaken, terrified, but she refused to open her eyes or remove the hands from her ears. As if, everything would become right if she didn't open those orbs of light.

That was his breaking point.

To hell with everything else, she was more important.

Everyone made sacrifices, it won't hurt if he just….

"What do we do?" Ron yelled. At this point, he was a second away from starting to swing the gun wildly. They needed a plan, and fast.

"I…..I…." Randy just kept stuttering. The bastards were attracted to the smell of blood? He would give them blood.

**Alana** would be alive.

**Alana** would live.

He slowly lowered his gun, all the way down till the barrel pointed straight at his kneecap, all the while holding Alana in his hand. The monsters were closer now.

That was when it had to happen, and would have happened if Alana hadn't buried her face inside his chest, silently sobbing.

It would've happened if she hadn't whispered, 'Daddy, help me,' right then and there.

The shot was still fired, only the scream let out, wasn't his.

It was Ron's.

"What the fuck?!" he cried out. The bullet had pierced his tibia, and had literally turned his leg inside out.

He fell to the ground in a thud, looking at his friend in bewilderment.

The sight literally mortified him.

He saw him running away, hand on his daughter, buried into his chest, so as to avert her from noticing the crime her father had committed.

Randy looked back. Just once. To test his resolve. He told himself that he was doing it for Alana.

All he saw was the mob which had now enveloped his friend.

They reached the car and he got in from the passenger side, placing Alana on the passenger seat, asking the shaken girl to tie her seatbelt before he turned on the ignition and raced off.

It took 50 long miles, in which Alana slept and woke up, feeling more aware of her surroundings, when she realized that Ron wasn't with them.

"Daddy," she softly asked, "w….. where's Ron?"

"They got him." was all she got in an answer, and she immediately knew this was not a topic they would touch upon often in the future.

**Late, late, late.**

**I know, this is severely late, hence, 3400 words. :)**

**I promise I was making a conscious effort. It just well couldn't be framed before this.**

**I deserve a lot of hate, killing a 70 year old and a 34 year old.**

**However, here are a few pointers I shall be using in later chapters you would know.**

**The bastards' level of strength is much higher than humans, and while most in this chapter are bony, they can be fat. Don't expect them two have a six pack.**

**Addressed in the next one- Eve. That's all I have to say.**

**Please review?! Please, pretty please.**

**I know it's been looooong.**

**But I swear I'd been caught up with work. **

**Oh, in case you haven't read it yet, go give a peep to States and Ladders. Hope you review that too, and thank you for all reviews I received. All your thoughts have been noted. :P**

**Don't hate me but don't shy away from posting criticisms either. What felt rushed, what felt drawn out etc. I need to know it all.**

**Lastly go give a read to My Dirty Little Secret by WWEmusings. Fantastic story.**

**Waiting to hear your thoughts**

**-O **


	7. Chapter 7

_You never know when a friend turns on you,_

_Leaving you stranded, all alone,_

_But when he does, you shall be hurt,_

_The results will be brutal, although unknown._

**_Present Day... Everything happens in present day, unless mentioned._**

"You motherfucking bitch…..." AJ gasped out. She could hear the faint shuffling of feet, indicative of the 8 other members crowding behind her.

"All of you drop you fucking guns right now!" Eve shouted.

Her voice was seemingly troubled, and the worry could be detected from a mile away even though she did her best to conceal it.

"Or what?" Punk retorted. God knew he wasn't sexist, but come on, Eve simply did not possess the guts to shoot someone.

Hell, he'd saved her from her from a bastard the day they'd met.

And she had a fully loaded KRISS Vector in her hands.

_'__There was no way in hell she'd shoot' _He thought.

He thought so a second too early, as in the very next moment, the ground before him held a small sized hole in it, filled with lead and gunpowder.

"Fuck you." Eve spat out.

Punk had moved back a few feet, nose flaring in anger and though he'd never admit it, defeat. This bitch was serious.

"Why?" AJ spoke, her voice no longer raspy.

"You don't need to know." Eve replied indignantly.

"We don't need to know? Excuse me?" interrupted a suddenly excited Paige. "We don't fucking need to know. Do I need to tell you why we do? 'Cause I will!" she continued, getting closer to Eve, unperturbed by the fact that the barrel of a gun was pointed right between her Chihuahuas.

"You better back the fuck off you two dollar slut, or I might just decide to pull the trigger."

Paige bent down, so she was level to the other woman's ears.

"Guess what darling, if you shoot, the others will be on you in a matter of seconds. What'll you do then?"

"You'd really die for them?" Eve whispered back.

Paige fumbled here. Eve here, was epitomizing lunacy. She, on the other hand, just wanted to distract her enough so one of them would get the hint and get her from behind.

On the other side, that's what was happening.

"Phil, go!" whispered John harshly, well aware that this frame of a few seconds could not be wasted.

Of course meanwhile, Paige was metaphorically hanging by a thread, as she had yet to create some distance between the crazed woman and herself.

"So, I repeat myself. Somebody pull her back or I swear to god I'll kill her."

"Let's see you try, bitch." Paige uttered back, knowing full and well that she was adding fuel to the fire.

"Have it your way then." Was all Eve had to say before she pulled the safety.

"Why should you be so afraid?" interrupted John, the assertion evident in his nonchalant voice. He continued, "There could be two reasons, either, you bumped your head really hard in there, or you've been bit."

The time it took for Eve to change her aim from Paige to John and for the scowl on her face to rise in prominence was but a few milliseconds.

"Stay back. I won't want to kill an injured and helpless man."

A simple reply was given. "Too bad. Also I guess it is the second one, as that's what struck a nerve."

Punk, in the meantime, had all but tip toed behind the group, the action enabling him to slip behind the Hummer. Leave it to John to keep her busy.

He crawled up from behind her, and had it not been for Eve's peripheral vision, the smart-ass nicknamed CM Punk would have snatched the gun quite easily.

Little had they known, Eve was not that dumb-witted after all, as she then did something completely ballistic and incomprehensible.

He shot Paige right on her foot, just above her ankle.

And my, was it painful.

She fell to the ground in a heap while Punk raised the brunette's hands in the air in an effort to prevent further damage.

Another 5 shots were fired in the air, and four others landed on the right side of the SUV, not low enough to reach the fuel tank though.

"You'll all die in hell!" shouted Eve, now powerless, empty gun in hand.

"You deserve it way more, don't you?" commented Punk sharply.

Oh, what he would have given to slap the angrily-sobbing woman silly.

"Phil, retreat." John commanded, knowing Eve would not try to run.

He motioned Dolph to tend to the pale-skinned limping woman before he gestured Punk and AJ to join him, and if Randy had to guess, he would've said the look to Mike and Cody meant 'Take care of Alana.' for Randy himself had taken a seat beside the injured woman.

He judgmentally eyed the older man, various thoughts scampering about in his head.

_'__What the hell is this guy's problem?' _

_'__He can't be nice to anyone I guess.'_

_'__Ordering everyone around like he's the boss of them'_

He was shamefully startled when Paige shook his body from behind him. Almost yelped, for crying out loud.

"Know what you're thinking, Randy. Don't wrack your brain cells on it. You might trip a fuse." she said, keenly observing what was going on before him. Despite her bleeding foot and the stinging antiseptic, she talked pretty normally for someone who had been shot seconds ago.

He would have been amazed, but his sight had been trained elsewhere.

Although, he was amazed by how Punk retreated.

He was amazed by how quickly albeit reluctantly, Punk retreated.

He never ceased to be amazed whenever John would call him by his real name.

Lastly, he would never cease to be amazed on how Punk would simply listen to what John was saying. There would be inputs, but far less than the amount they were when he was talking to anybody else in the group, especially him.

Coming back to earth, he replied, trying to put his best smug face on, but when that didn't work he just shrugged and spoke, "Hey, I don't care how cute they are. It just puts me off when John thinks he is the almighty emperor and we are his subjects. He just comes out to me as a stand-offish, arrogant control freak. Yes, I'd probably be indebted to him for saving my daughter's life, but I have to say, my opinion of him hasn't changed all that much."

"You're lucky I'm the one who's standing here. Had it been anybody else, you would've been screaming bloody murder." she replied, flicking her hair back.

She cringed when Dolph gripped her foot hard, sending a look her way, telling her it was not her place to tell this.

"You mean AJ or Punk." Randy broke the silence. It was said like a question, sure, but Paige and Dolph knew it wasn't one.

"I mean anybody. Listen, I know how he might seem in the beginning and this is probably contrary to what you think, but I'm not completely sold on him being the supreme commander of our little 'gang,' if you may, either…." She paused when Dolph's stare got harder.

"But…."

"**But**, things work. This works. And it works well. So just go along with it." Dolph interrupted. He couldn't just throw caution in the air and wait for the results. He felt the newbie had to be eased into all this.

"Yeah, no. Something just doesn't sit well," disagreed Randy.

"Let's agree to disagree." Dolph butted in yet again, rousing the tall man's curiosity even more.

Dolph seemed hell bent on changing the topic.

Randy knew he was getting nearer. Before he could speak out, Paige just continued herself.

"Hell yeah it doesn't. You see, you just entered the group, so not knowing your story is fine. I mean, I myself broke out 3 weeks before. And I joined the group with Dolph, like 2 months, how time flies when you are having fun…."

"Get to the point." Randy seemed quite irritated now, both from the constant accentual muttering and from the fact that Eve had not even been questioned for her actions yet.

"My point is, he mingled sooner than I did, and though me and AJ don't get along, that well, we give each other their space. I know her story, and Eve's and have known Dolph's since the first day. I even know tit-bits from Cody and Mike's background," she paused to point at the duo who were shielding Alana from Eve's sight and vice versa. The kid looked like the gunshots hadn't fazed her at all. Paige then picked up again, "and some from Punk's but I don't know shit about John, and I'm willing to bet my life on the fact that the only one who does, is Punk."

Dolph tried to salvage the situation one last time. "Why don't you let it be…"

"That's why…" Randy trailed off.

"John gets to call Punk 'Phil'" she finished.

"I would never have wondered."

This time the white beauty shrugged. "I might be look young darling, but I've got a good number of miles under my belt."

The tall man grinned, bending down to catch Alana, who'd come running in his arms, "I'm sure about that."

"I better not get involved anywhere in the middle of this…" Dolph muttered, before turning around and walking towards Cody and Mike, deciding to keep quiet about the beans that had been spilled in the conversation.

It was at this moment that AJ, who had been called and had joined in on the little group huddle comprising of John and Punk sometime during their conversation hopped forward and down to Eve's level, with a bottle of water in her hand.

She gave her a snide, condescending smile, almost mocking the state of the other woman, who did not dare to budge, not because she was afraid of her, no, God knew how she wanted to rip the petite woman's face off, no, most definitely not afraid of her, but of the 5 men standing behind her, two of them with handguns in their hands.

Damn. For a girl her height, she looked quite intimidating. The group only enhanced it.

"So, Eve, want to tell me something." She asked with a toothy grin.

"I don't know what you talking about." was all that came in reply.

_Splosh. _A dollop of water hit Eve's face.

"Tell me, or I do it again."

"Who do you think I am, the Wicked witch of the west? Think I'll melt?"

"No, my little crumpet, this is just the first bottle of a 24 pack of water bottles that I have, and I don't mind sitting here all night washing your face and hair, if it makes you talk. Oh and….."

_Splosh._

"Shitty plan." Eve breathed out. They were crazy if they thought this would work.

"I was hoping you'd say that." AJ turned to look at John before mouthing _'You promised.'_

John just nodded.

AJ just looked back at Eve, as bright as a daisy, "You saw that nod, Eve? That gave me the green light for doing something I would not have been allowed to, **had** you cooperated."

And then AJ dragged the woman by her hair to the pickle water drum, full of a rancid, foul smelling substance that could be used as a method of torture.

Randy just raised an eyebrow. "Didn't know she had it in her."

"Yeah," replied his partner, still keeping an eye out for Alana, "She can sometimes act, out of line."

Eve, meanwhile was caught in a world of pain. Her lungs, specifically.

God knows how many gallons of water she had inhaled and how many more had she drunk.

"Tell me or your head goes back!" AJ shouted. And just as she was about to slam dunk her head back into the drum, she was stopped by a wailing Eve.

"Stop, my back, my back! It's my back!" she cried out.

AJ looked back, quietly awaiting instructions.

"What? Your back giving out on you, is it?" Punk interpreted.

"No! No, please, they're on my back, the marks. All of them!" Eve wailed.

John waited a second before speaking in a demanding tone once again, "AJ take Eve inside. Take Paige with you. Check if she'd telling the truth. Go."

Paige silently groaned at her seat, stretching out, before settling her jeans. "Duty calls," was all she said before limping inside the building gingerly.

Once inside, Paige and AJ cornered Eve before turning her around and nearly ripping the cloth of her, exposing her naked back, both of them left jaw hanging at the sight.

Apart from numerous scratches, there were no less than 4 bite marks across her skin, three of which had drawn blood and one that had gone black.

This was worse that they had expected.

"Bastards." Said the two in unison before they heard gunshots ringing outside once again.

They had company.

**So, that's why John calls Punk- Phil.**

**Kinda anticlimactic, but there is a lot of back story left.**

**So, I'm sorry if this was confusing, but it'll all be cleared in the next chapter, promise. **

**This was supposed to be a 6000 word chapter, but I split it into two as I still have to write the other half and it has been ages since I updated.**

**I was proof-reading States and Ladders! And my computer crashed. Can you believe it, my first sex scene and my computer crashed!**

**Anyways, now that it's gone for repairs, I'll only be able to post that story once it's back. Sorry, but it shouldn't take long.**

**Oh, Thanks a ton to Yoomin16 and BrightasNight for granting me rights to work on their story! I asked they agreed! I couldn't be more grateful.**

**And to those who said Paige, when I asked them which character they would like to see some limelight upon, yes, I had planned he/she would act like a REBEL and get shot in the foot. **

**LOL.**

**Anyways, read and review this chapter, I got a 100 reviews coming up, and one of these days I am going to give a shoutout to all you guys, but not today. :)**

**Oh! To read the story I got rights to, It's XII different moments- John/Dolph (Brothel or Marine only) and When John is away, Hunter will play- John/Randy. Tell me a story you want me to elaborate or in the second case, do a sequel to, cause I need a story to right side by side EDF, till S &amp; L is back on track.**

**Lastly, thank you to all who are reading, reviewed, and will review this chapter. :P**

**-O**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for the late post. I was getting like 15 reviews per chapter before and I do not expect the same, but I do want feedback from you guys telling me whether I should continue, because I want to or not. If you don't, then I'll just abandon this project cause I'll feel nobody reading this Good to be back!**

**Check out my other stories!**

**_Previously:_**

**_1._********_Randy and Alana met the gang one evening when they confronted two bastards. Everyone introduced themselves nicely but John was very passive._**

**_2._********_Tempers rose between Punk &amp; AJ and Randy who then got to know about John's respect and level of control in the group. Also, Alana suffered from nightmares._**

**_3._********_While stopping at a store on the highway, the gang encountered a lot of bastards, where Alana was saved from a collapsing column by John. Randy was intrigued by John's behavior all throughout._**

**_4._********_We got to look into Randy's past, which included Ol' Betsy, Alana's nanny, an old woman who took Alana out to play but was then confronted by a bastard._**

**_5._********_John and Alana both were taken out from under the column and Alana was unhurt but John suffered from a dislocated right shoulder and a few scratches on his face. Alana started calling John 'Uncle John'_**

**_6._********_Ol' Betsy was killed by a bastard and Randy showed how much he really loved his daughter when he sacrificed the life of a fellow survivor._**

**_7._********_Eve was known to have turned on the group, having been bitten by a bastard. She was shortly nabbed and tortured by AJ until she told them that she had been bitten on her back._**

**_And now, on with the story….._**

_Pathetic and helpless, that's their situation,_

_Oh, how they all could use a vacation._

_However, in this land, __**you **__rule the shelves,_

_Everyone else can go fuck themselves._

**This happens when the girls go into the store.**

"No! No, please, they're on my back, the marks. All of them!" Eve wailed.

John waited a second before speaking in a demanding tone once again, "AJ take Eve inside. Take Paige with you. Check if she'd telling the truth. Go."

Paige silently groaned at her seat, stretching out, before settling her jeans. "Duty calls," was all she said before limping inside the building gingerly.

"The situation is getting out of hand." Dolph murmured.

Randy walked up behind the crowd. "We need to move out of here, guys. Sundown looks to be in a couple of hours."

"We should not take the risk of having a premature bastard on board." Dolph commented.

Randy just saw the others nod in unison around him.

"Look I get it. You don't want to risk the lives of others. But you have got to take into consideration the fact that she saved my little girl. I mean, can't you do anything for her?"

"Hey douchebag, nothing, and believe me when I say this, **nothing** that has been in fatal contact with a bastard is allowed on that Hummer right there, alright? Because look around you, there are nine bloody pieces of humanity left. I ain't compromising their safety just because you decided to finally have a heart for someone other than your daughter." Punk lashed out.

John, sensing the presence of another cat fight at its wake, came around from the back of the big truck. "If you two get into another argument I swear to God I will abandon you by the side of the road."

"But…" The other two muttered in unison.

"You are grown men! Act like it!" Cody said, putting his two cents forward.

"Guys, quiet down! We've faced enough already!" Dolph interrupted.

And soon, it turned into a situation of complete anarchy, with Randy and Punk having a standoff, and Cody, Mike and Dolph holding them back. John simply stood there, shaking his head.

Suddenly he felt something creep up his leg.

He looked down to see that Alana was tucking herself into John's thighs, not wanting to hear her father fight, as if she thought that John would just shield her from the world.

John kneeled down, keeping his injured right hand away from the girl and told her to close her ears and eyes as tightly as she could.

When he was assured of her position, he simply took out his handgun and fired two shots in the air.

The place grew as silent as a graveyard.

Everyone jerked back and looked startled as the turned towards John.

He then spoke, "Are you done?" Turning back, he seemed to mutter, _'What a bunch of idiots'. _

He never looked back as he disappeared around the store, picking a T-shirt up to cover his still bare torso, leaving Alana behind, who ran up to her father.

Signaling Dolph and Cody to keep the guns and first aid kit back in, he left the six, counting Alana, now in her father's arms, in silence as to what happened.

Cody, getting the message, started stocking the Hummer back when Randy broke again.

"Fucking asses," he mumbled, so softly, that his daughter could not here it.

"Killing bastards in another thing, but why leave a friend behind. Make all are consciences dirty?" He continued, now louder.

Now, Punk was angered by the comments and would have lashed out if not for what unfolded next.

"Watch Out!" Punk screamed as a bastard leaped from behind the Hummer onto Cody. The man started flailing uncontrollably, turning and twisting continuously, trying to throw the one-footed mongrel off.

Acting quickly, Dolph struck the monster on the back of the head with a gun, afraid to use it in danger of hurting Cody.

Randy just picked Alana up and dashed back inside the store. He was not afraid of the bastards so to say. His entire mission was to save the little girl.

To keep her away from all harm.

Narrowly evading being seen by Paige, AJ or Eve, he evaded all the shelves with great technique and entered the bathroom, getting into one of the stalls, Alana buried deep into his tattoo covered arms.

AJ, who had **not** witnessed Randy's movements, ran out to see what was going on, leaving Paige and Eve alone in the structure, gun in hand, only to see the events unfolding.

Cody had a bastard clutching on to his shoulders from the front, while he kept the ugly savage's face away from his face, as it tried to bite, scratch and nab him, while Punk himself tried to pull the monster away from Cody.

AJ, even if she tried, would not be able to get a clear shot. Hell, Dolph and Mike stood paralyzed for that very reason.

And then the shadow of the building showed her a horrifying sight.

At least half a dozen figures stood on top of the building. She did not turn, nor did she have the guts to call out a name, because she knew that would cause them to leap and attack her.

"D… Dolph, M… Mike," she whispered, pale.

The two men were simply dumbstruck by the sight in front of them, too engrossed to notice the events behind them.

AJ looked down again.

That two middle ones were about to leap.

She just knew it was them.

Going into the store was an option, but what would that do?

She had to alert her fellow survivors.

_'__Look at me Goddamnit!'_

_'__Look. at. me.'_

_'__Turn Around.'_

And then, the bastard finally lost its grip on Cody, only to be nabbed by Punk, offering Dolph and Mike a clear shot.

Two loud cracks later, the bastard lay dead, Punk lying on the ground, still holding the already rotten carcass up high as his shirt was soiled by the blood dripping from the 'dead corpse.'

It was on cue that the bastards above AJ roared.

It was on cue that the four men looked back, their eyes widening in utter shock yet again.

And then, the bastards jumped.

A bastard may have leaped over AJ had Punk not dashed across and moved her just a jiffy before.

It was on cue that John came around the building, and sprinted straight for the big SUV, just sliding on the front of the car, landing on his feet and opening the door, before commanding everybody to shift inside.

Only, everyone took an extra beat to realize, John was saying that because of the several bastards that ran to catch him.

And here, several meant like, a whole lot.

"Shit!" Cody punctuated, horrified because of the sheer number.

All three of them gulped as they started retreating backwards.

"Dolph, Mike, Cody! Get in the bloody truck now!" John shouted, before turning on the ignition, cussing and trying again, unable to fire that big boy up.

Fuck.

The three guys all shuffled inside the car, jumping onto the back seat as he tried again and again to turn the machine on, alarm bells ringing around them as bastards straddled the car from all the sides, covering in up, desperate to enter the vehicle.

"John, go!" Cody shrieked, way too scared to keep his calm. He tightly shut his eyes and just prayed for it to be over.

On the other side, Punk and AJ got up, themselves, realizing they were surrounded by the undead.

Keeping AJ behind him, Punk clasped their hands together they hoped for the best, knowing AJ was doing the same. The best however, was not much, seeing that a dozen bastards were surrounding them, and had them cornered.

AJ knew that using her gun would only provoke the bastards and she was scared for herself and Punk. She turned around, so that they stood back to back.

Both of them knew what they had to do.

"Punk? Please tell me everything will be alright?"

"Oh, dear, I promise you, by this time tomorrow, we shall be sharing 'Sex on the Beaches' in a bar, with a candlelit table in the middle."

Saying this, Punk took his own gun out and cocked it in sync with AJ.

The petite woman breathed in, then out, and only in time, caught the view of four bastards entering the store.

Goddamnit.

"You ready for this?"

"Born ready."

The question could have been asked by either and was answered by the other.

They were after all, born to die.

And then, shots rung in the air.

Then the sound of car honking.

Then, the left side of AJ, aka the right side of Punk was rid of the savage beasts as **a fucking Hummer** ran through them.

**Then** Punk and AJ started emptying their magazines. They started hunting them down.

They had backup!

Fuck them, the bastards.

With the guns flaring and the five people shooting, they could create a window, which was just enough for the duo to enter the big hunk of a vehicle.

John made the engine roar to life, an action perceived as no less than a miracle to have happened just in time.

But they still had to pick Paige up, who was still inside.

And then, there were Alana and Randy, both of whom seemed to be missing.

"Someone has to go inside and look for Paige and Randy!" Cody shrieked.

"Nobody gets out." John said, in a rather stern tone.

"But…"

Cody was flashed by the most ridiculously acrimonious set of eyes, immediately making him shut up.

It was a miracle Cody did not burst into flames.

John steadily drove the car away from the store, somewhat shocking the three members in the back.

Of course, Punk and AJ were the only ones to actually have full faith In John.

"Heads down." Was all he said before he started for the gates of the structure, revving the engine up.

Christ, that bull-bar was going to get a workout.

So, at a good 80-90 miles per hour, the entire truck rammed into the front gates of the incredibly haphazard store, utterly destroying the door and with it, the car's entire face.

Dolph looked to other side, and without hesitation, jumped out of the Hummer to go and find Paige, whose foot was hurt. He had come to the realization that a few mongrels were bound to have ventured inside.

"Dolph, wait!" shouted Mike, trying to grab him but the man was too nimble of his hands. He simply rushed after the guy in the way he went.

"Someone should find Randy." Punk beckoned.

In the back seat Cody smiled a little despite the situation. So the fucking land of bastards was succeeding somewhat in removing the petty lines of hate.

"Alana's with him too, come let's go find them!" This time it was AJ who spoke up. Cody's smile turned into a full blown out grin before he wiped it up. "I'll come too," he said as the four exited the main vehicle to find the missing people.

No one actually saw that the driver struggled to keep his eyes open and seemed to be fading out…..

Dolph and Mike evaded the columns, peeking into each passageway, searching for the young British woman in them. They were rapidly passing aisles, with no sign of her.

Aisle 4- Nothing.

Aisle 5- Nothing.

Aisle 6- Nothing.

Aisle 7, 8, 9- Nothing.

And then, they turned into the last passageway of the store, Loose tools and spare parts.

Paige stood at the very back and Dolph and Mike's eyes would have shown relief, if not for the bastard standing right in front of them.

The woman in question, she stood on the other side, hopping on a single foot so as to not put pressure on the injured one, armed with a sledgehammer (good choice at that,) with an unconscious Eve behind her, bloody dripping from the brunette's head.

It seemed as if Paige had knocked her out for her own safety.

"Hey, bobbleheads, stop assessing the goddamn situation and come screw this bastards bolts out!"

At that moment, the two men realized their biggest mistake.

Leaving their big guns in the Hummer.

With only two mousers small enough to fill their back pockets, and with 6 pathetic low-quality, scratch inducing bullets each, they took no time in retrieving their only pieces of fighting chance out.

They couldn't just stand dumbstruck; they'd already done that once today.

Aiming at the head of the savage beast, they unloaded their guns, aiming each and everyone one at the sucker's head.

And 12 cringing shots later, the monster lay, like a wasted man would in front of a bar on Saturday night.

Only this one had a pool of blood around his head.

Strangely, the bastards hand twitched.

And although all his teeth had been replaced by bullets, a low grumble like roar seeped out of that bloody mouth.

Paige gave him one of his own roars as she came forward, "Just. Fucking. Die. Already!" she beckoned, her jaw locked, before she dropped the hammer loudly on his head.

"Wow," exclaimed Dolph. Never took her for the wildcat she displayed right now.

"Let's get back to the vehicle, shall we now, oh mighty lords of shit?"

"Yeah, yeah. What the hell ever happened to Eve, though?"

"Bitch was squealing too much, because of the zombies in front of her. So I knocked her out with the butt of my gun before emptying the magazine on the bastards."

"I must say, I'm impressed." Mike put in. "But we should really take your gun and head back."

"Alright," Paige said, rolling her eyes. She turned back to take her gun when she saw another horrifying sight. Her fourth of the day.

It seemed as though at that very moment, the 'goddamn situation' elevated itself as a no longer pretty Eve rose from behind Paige.

She stood there, but she was nowhere near the likes of what the trio remembered her to be. Her mouth was bloody, her head was… broken, and her eyes were bloodshot.

This was not Eve the Prima Donna, no, it was Eve, the motherfucking bastard.

"Fuck." whispered Dolph.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Mike screamed as Eve started running after them.

Paige and the other two came to the large corridor at the end of the aisle.

Only to be met by three more bastards.

Shit.

"Back, back, back, back, back!" Mike screamed once again, as they now found themselves in another sticky situation.

Between the devil and the deep sea.

They stepped back, each of them fetching something to fend for themselves.

They were not going down without a fight.

"I pick the bitch." Paige stated and the other two immediately understood what she meant.

"I pick the bastard on the left." Dolph chose.

"Damnit, I hate his shirt, I wanted to kill it. Fine I pick the lumberjack." Mike commented himself.

"On the count of three then, men? Three… two… one!"

And honks reverberated frantically around the store.

Crash.

Crash.

Shatter.

Crash.

Shatter.

And before the three could comprehend it, the Hummer, or whatever was left of it, had dashed through the shelf (as if the driver wanted to take revenge on it because it fell on him) **and** through the two bastards in front of Dolph and Mike, shoving them into the soft wall, but effectively dismembering them.

"Duck!" John screamed as he came out of the Hummer, an SMG in his hand.

Paige, Mike and Dolph were all forced to the ground as they blindly followed the guy's instruction, enabling him to fully maim the now-bastard.

Dolph looked up, when John still continuously shot at the violently recoiling bitch.

His eyes showed compassion and determination along with prominent blemishes of pain.

The compassion to keep his fellow survivors alive.

The determination to kill the now turned, former fellow survivor.

But the pain? Where was that coming from?

Before he could solve that tier of emotion, he was grabbed my Mike as all of them piled on top of each other.

"Where are the others?"

"We're going to get them." John said, in a stern tone. It sounded like he was fed up.

He revved the engine up again. God knows that thing was getting a workout, but John didn't so much as to flinch as he reversed the truck before dashing through the soft wall to the outside.

"Why are we out here? They are all inside!" Paige added.

John simply took the car another 200 feet before turning it sharply.

Dolph's eyes widened. "He knows where they are! Down!"

All three of them took cover as John once again burst into the softwall, collapsing the section, the Hummer just evading being buried under the roof as he stopped in front of the bathroom, before John threw another command.

"Go check the stalls!"

Dolph sprinted out of the car, entering the bathroom, sensible enough to take a gun in his hand this time.

Sure enough, a bastard blocked their way to the exit, as Randy clutched Alana, the latter still buried deep into the crevice of her father's shoulder, with AJ, Punk and Cody throwing whatever they could grab to distract them.

They were all fighting to keep the girl alive.

They just needed the right artillery.

Dolph perched the butt of the gun on his shoulder as he clocked the bastard once, twice, thrice in the head before he dropped dead.

"Come on guys, let's go!" he cried, making the occupants of the W.C. clear out and quickly shuffle in to the Hummer, something they were all surprised to see, right outside.

"All in!" he shouted, affirming John once again, who stepped on the pedal, flooring it, cruising them out of the dreaded store.

And to add drama to the situation, as soon as the Hummer, or lack thereof, drove out through the doors it came in, the store collapsed behind them, crumbling under the roof, meshing with the ground, reducing it to a pile of rubble, destroying every moving being present under it.

John drove on fast and forward until he **ensured **that they were clear of the 'house of horrors.

Cody just took in his surroundings.

Paige, AJ, Dolph and Mike all looked like they'd been through a trip to hell.

Punk had bastard blood all over his T-shirt.

Randy was just thankful that Alana was in her arms.

Alana just sat in her daddy's embrace, her head on his chest, cuddling with her father, somehow not seeming troubled by the events that had taken place.

Cody was sure she knew the gravity of the situation she'd been in, as reflected by the several lines made by tears on her cheeks, and her heavy eyes, but most of all she was tired which was making her drift off and Cody was sure she'd be knocked out in a few seconds, as would be the rest of them.

John? He just drove. Clutching the steering wheel tight, he looked forward with a mission.

And him? He just wanted to put his head back and sleep.

Only, he felt the car, slowing down.

Like, **really **slowing down.

Suddenly, the breaks were jammed in, and the whole crew jolted forwards.

"Uncle John?" was the only word of question raised, before the man himself got out of the Hummer and fell to the ground, hard.

**I'm sorry for the long, long, long wait. **

**The chapter may seem hectic and like too much is happening, but there have been some mighty things planned for the next chapter.**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**

***SPOILER ALERT* Someone is debuting next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Assets you carry forward, liabilities you leave behind._

_You have to sometimes break the ties that bind._

_In this world of cruelty, how they survive is a mystery,_

_Little do they really, the fools are already embedded in history._

"Oh crap! John!"

Nobody knew whose words they were, and nobody really cared. They were distinct because the state of sheer panic they were all going through.

Everybody filed out of the vehicle hastily. They all gazed down at John with ultimate worry and fear.

Randy, meanwhile, had decided to stay back in the Hummer with Alana. The kid had already been through too much today and another episode was not what he wanted her to be exposed to.

'Serves him right.' He thought. Cruel, yes. True, more so. He offered to drive more times than anyone. And if John could handle that column falling on him, he could handle this shit too. No need to baby him so much.

On the other side, Cody had swiftly taken to the reigns, giving out orders for now. "Put something under his head. Dolph, bring a towel. AJ hand me some water, and look for something sweet."

When Cody was done listing out orders, Punk looked towards him. "You're the only one who has some kind of knowledge about medicine. Can you think of something to give him?"

"There might be something in the med-kit. Can you fetch it?"

Nodding in affirmation, Punk walked to the back of the now severely destroyed truck. God, they needed to change vehicles soon. The Hummer's life had ridiculously reduced when it decided to take on an entire army of bastards as well as a bloody 2500 sq. ft. building. Staring down the empty road, he just wished the vehicle could take them all to another one. He casually glanced inside the truck, gazing at the only two occupants left.

Randy and Alana.

Sure, he had faced beef with Randy and still did believe that the guy was an asshole, but then, he shrugged it off. They already had enough problems on their plate.

Opening the trunk and looking around, he found the blue bag he was looking for that housed all the various medicines they had knowledge of. It was a fairly random assortment. And things varied in quantity, but it had worked till here, and they could always refuel in at the next city.

He took the bag to Cody, and looked over to John. He had his head on a rest, and seemed to be laying in a good enough sense of comfort, as a wet cloth was used to wipe his head and chest to cool the body temperature a bit.

"Do we have a thermometer in there?" Cody inquired.

After rummaging through the box once, twice, thrice… Punk did not find one and shook his head.

"Well, it does not seem to be a cold or even the flu. It could be that he passed out due to the pain."

"Can't think of any reason, except exhaustion."

"Wouldn't surprise me. Always has to be the hero, doesn't he? Can't handle the thought of anyone stealing his spotlight. He has to be on center stage, and in doing that, he can't even give his body a break. What a fool." No awards were given to guess which man's gruff voice it was.

Punk went to retaliate; taking the bait, but AJ was quicker and beat him. However, she spoke in a seeming calm voice, all the while sitting on the front of the Hummer, never once gazing at Randy, as if she were making a passing comment. "You know, I could never understand why the concept of gratitude was so hard. So much so, my dear fellow companions, that it sounded like snarky comments towards a fairly helpless injured man."

She continued, hopping down from the vehicle. "It's funny, the thought never came to you, and if it hasn't come yet, it won't come if you're not provided the necessary 'assistance.' John had an injured arm. He was the one that warned all of us against the numerous bastards we just faced. He was the one that pummeled an entire building. He… He is the only one among the nine of us, who will never leave without saving everybody, and he's the only one who will kill those we don't have the guts to kill."

"Can you do that, Randy?" Punk intervened. "You are only concerned, and rightfully so, about Alana. You have ties of blood with that little girl. But take into account that John does not have that with any of us. He's not indebted to us, by any means or has any special ties with us. And if you think he's started caring for us more since we've been in the group for so long, you're wrong. Eve had been with us since most part of our journey. Ask Mike and Dolph; did he so much as to flinch while pumping her guts full of lead?"

Cody spoke next, in severe contrast to the subject going around. "Why are you so insecure?"

That comment was said in such a flat tone, that it reflected shades of the fallen man in front of him.

"Excuse me?"

"You've been acting like you're more important since day one. Of course, nobody here can possibly calculate your worth in quantitative terms, but we know you are important to Alana."

"Alana needs me! I'm the only family she has left. If I die, there shall be nobody for her!"

"Why is it that every time we talk about Alana, you somehow squeeze your existence into it?! Why do I never hear: 'We need to save that girl in any way she can because her future has to be preserved?' Why do you always insert yourself into the equation when you talk about saving Alana?"

"I'm her father!" Randy seethed with jolts of massive fury, his nerves peeking out from his neck, his jaws locked together.

"What matters more, your life or your daughter's?"

"Excuse Me?"

"What matters more, your life or your daughter's?" Cody seemed heel bent on digging his grave today. He knew he was playing with fire, but he knew this was way better than AJ and Punk's interactions with the man. Every time than happened, he just seemed to lock himself out, block his mind, transport it to a faraway place, to avoid thinking about anything else. Right now, though, Cody knew he was attacking Randy emotionally.

"Of course my daughter's life matters more? But my life is important because of the reason that I want to be there for her!"

"You are inserting yourself into her equation again. I don't want diplomatic answers, Randy."

"Cody you better keep your mouth shut! One more word about my daughter and I swear I'll wrench your throat!"

"Cody back off, man, you won't get through to this stone-hearted son of a bitch." AJ spoke up.

"No way," Cody snapped. "He needs to hear this…"

Punk quickly interrupted him. "Cody's there's a place and time for everything. Plus, you aren't getting through to him."

"That's what I want to do! And with Alana sleeping inside, this is the only time we shall get with him, the only time where he'll be unable to hide behind his daughter. He's simply refusing to understand that we are on his side!" he turned towards Randy again. "What kind of protection are you in fact trying to give her? She's seven now, but she won't be seven forever! She **will** start asking questions! What are you going to do about it then? In the past months, she has grown mature! Why haven't you come clean? What is scaring you?"

"You simply barge me with questions because you have never had someone to cherish, someone to be close to. Just because all you relatives are **dead, **doesn't mean I'm going to lose hope with my daughter. I said it before and I'll say it now, I had a choice between saving **her mother** and **her.** Do you realize what kind of a choice it is?"

"I'm barraging you with questions you refuse to answer, Randy. You know what the truth is…" Cody waited for a second, letting Randy dwell in the suspense. "…the truth is, you're **hiding.** Hiding behind the fact you had to make a choice, hiding behind the fact that your daughter has to survive. **Truth** is all you're trying to do is look out for yourself!"

"How dare you, you asshole!" Randy pounced on the guy and started pummeling him with hits. He backed Cody up till he was cornered against the Hummer and starting punching him wildly.

Cody was no less. With equal vigor, he fought back, effectively kicking the taller man in the shin, kneeing his face, but he was immediately tackled back and slammed against the Hummer, shaking it.

The smaller man retailed by striking his back several times, and when he recoiled, he pushed him back.

By this time, the two men were being held back by Dolph, Mike and Punk, and were putting in all their effort to push in one last punch, one last kick, one last shove, refusing to shake it off.

While AJ tried to break them up, screaming for afar, Paige retreated back to the Hummer to ensure that the kid went on sleeping, not wanting her to witness the fight her father was involved in.

Meanwhile Cody had pushed Punk off, and Randy had swiftly disposed of Dolph and Mike themselves, giving them hard shoves, before the both collided once again, this time in a battle of strength.

Randy quickly overpowered Cody, forcing him down on the ground hard enough for his back to take a hefty bump. Tucking the relatively shorter man's hands behind his knees, he sat on his chest and balled his fist up again.

Cody closed his eyes, ready for the striking blow and seemingly ready for the pain that was shortly going to rain down upon him, only to realize that it never came.

He opened his eyes up and in the orange glow of the setting sun, saw John clutching Randy's fist in one hand as he yanked the taller man off him.

John's face looked bruised, probably effects of the shelf that had fallen on them earlier. He had disposed of the sling already, not a good sign considering it had been just a little over an hour since his accident, not enough time for the joint to recover.

John glared down at both of them in acrimony and disgust. He settled his expression before speaking. "You know you should try your strength on a damn bastard sometimes. Kill those who were meant to die, not those who have a chance to actually get through this."

Both the men who were sitting on the road looked down shamefacedly. John had just scolded them as if they were school going children. It was a statement yes, and a blank one at that, but they heard the scowl behind them. They knew if they ended up fighting themselves they would be acting in worse ways than bastards.

"We need to find a new vehicle." John stated moving away from the two men, the taller one amongst the two glancing at his daughter for a split second before walking off, treading noisily on the asphalt in his ever so slow and calculating demeanor.

Back near the Hummer, the verbal bomb dropped by the big man had exploded already, effects remaining to be seen.

"What?" Dolph spoke out, looking flabbergasted. At this time, they could not afford such problems to befall on them.

"The Hummer is gone. Before I zoned out, it gave away under my very feet. The stick's jammed."

"Can't we repair it?" Cody asked meekly, still embarrassed that John had to scold him like he was a petulant kid. He retreated once the man sent a look over his shoulder at him, deciding to lay low for the while.

What Punk said next, cleared that doubt and disheartened a few people. "Even then, the axel in the front wheels seems to have broken."

"Shit." AJ was taken aback by the situation. The road seemed to be deserted ahead, devoid of any cars whatsoever. Everyone missed the detailed conversation that was going on between John and Punk, the two communicating via their eyes, each set of pupils expressive enough and effectively readable after their long tenure together.

And then, John broke eye contact, walking away, knowing Punk could do the required efficiently. He walked in long strides and soon reached a milestone, on top of which Randy was sitting.

Staring down at him, he held his stance until the younger man grew irritated and let out a frustrated 'What?'

John without uttering a word, sat down on the dirt himself, before simply looking in the sky, the blood-orangish view exuding a sense of serenity in him. Yes, to many orange, yellow, red, these were colors depicting anger, agony and fury. But right now, as of that moment, even when he was sitting up with the hot headed father, he felt that these colors were among the ones that would come to play while extinguishing the acrimonious factors.

"That settle you?"

The big man looked up at this. Randy had fairly cooled off but still held that grumpy tone in his words.

"You should ask that question to yourself more than me." There was no ring, no emotion in the word s at all.

"Look, I… I can't control myself sometimes, okay? I worry."

He turned up towards Randy before speaking. "You still don't understand, do you? Cody nearly had his nose broken, his eye was already turning black, but you senses of reception need to click with the truth. "

"I can't help it. I get choked up. I get emotional. My blood freezes and face pales if I ever think of anything happening to Alana."

John's next words surprised the man. "I know you suffer from nightmares to Randy. And before you ask me, no, nobody else has noticed. But you've always slept after your girl's fallen asleep, because that gives you reassurance. You feel the need to defend your daughter. We want to do the same thing. I wouldn't have taken all that weight on myself if I didn't…"

"I supposed…"

"I'm not done. I'll tell you what, you're an insecure brat. Stop acting a fool and flying off your hinges at every bit of provocation. You forget that not only do you want to save her, but you want her life to be as close to normal as it can till the time it is possible. Act like it."

"I'm…" Randy's apology was interrupted by John again.

"Save it."

John got up and walked back to the now fully broken vehicle, whose essentials, or lack thereof had been taken apart for it to be used at another time.

Punk simply walked towards him and they discussed the game plan. They could camp out here, or they could keep walking.

"Camping out here would be dangerous. Those bastards may come from the light and the heat."

"Phil."

"I know, I know. Two sides of the story. **If **we choose to walk, we'd all be tired by morning. Plus, we won't be warm enough, I think."

"We have way too much stuff, Phil."

"We need all that."

"You know what I'm thinking, Phil."

"What are you… No fucking way! At this time of the night! Are you crazy? No."

John just gave a glance towards him, as he silently walked back to the pile of resources that the other people of their group had piled up. He picked up an M27 IAR, before clocking it up and straddling the ammo up on his right shoulder, so that the strap crossed over him, to his left hip.

_'__Goddamnit. He's right. And he's picking up heavy artillery. Ugh! Why do I always have to be his fucking henchman.' _Punk's thoughts comically roared around in his head, his mind scrambled up, trying to make sense of it all.

Wait a minute.

John had strapped the ammo on his right shoulder. His injured right shoulder.

That bag of ammunition was supposed to be as heavy as hell. How the hell was he taking so much wait without any trouble.

Promising to ask the plethora of questions he had when they were alone, he went and picked up a gun of his choice, this time a double barreled shotgun, which had experienced its snout being chopped off, for explosive close range firing.

_'__This is going to hurt them'._ Punk snickered like a little child. And then he cringed when he thought of breaking the news. Why the fuck couldn't John do this? Everyone simply took orders from John. With Punk, they could question. With John, he would just send an angry stare and everybody would just shut the fuck up.

"Guys," He widened his eyes as everybody practically stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Even Alana was peeking out from behind her father's legs. Boy oh boy, this was going to be rich. He turned around to look at where John was, but the big guy was already a good 100 meters down the road.

Damnit.

"Okay, so needless to say, this junkyard ain't going to start. So, John and I are going to go back up the road, to look for a car or two, where we think we can fit.

The questions, they were immediate.

"Why are only the two of you going?"

"Can we come?"

"What if we come across bastards?"

"What if we don't find each other?"

"How long?"

"What if you're attacked?"

"Guys. It will be fine. You have to stay right here, till we come. In case of an emergency, go down the road. We are the only two going because it's best we remain inconspicuous. Hence, no one else shall accompany us. As for how long," He paused with a sigh, "Go on ahead. If we aren't back by dawn, we won't be coming back. Take care of Alana, Paige and most importantly yourselves."

Saying this, Punk turned around, giving the small crowd no chance for giving any rebuttals and jogged to the now quite faraway man. Thanks to the man's slow and carefree pace, he was able to cover the 200 meters that separated the men in a span of a couple of minutes.

"Fuck you man."

John simply kept walking, staring at the dark road, no streetlights present to illuminate that part of the area. It was a moonless night and it was completely dark ahead.

"John, you sure we don't need flashlights?"

"We need them; we just aren't going to use them." John said, all in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Bastards?" Phil simply said, looking at John's silhouette, or at least, where he thought John's silhouette was.

A small hum came in the form of an affirmative reply.

"Phil?" John suddenly spoke out from the darkness.

"Yes?" Punk answered, his voice holding a meek tone to it despite himself.

"My shoulder, it was fully healed when I woke up. No strain, no pain whatsoever."

"Why do you think that is?"

He never got a response, and he knew he would never get one.

But they continued on, leaving their past devils behind, as they candidly chatted in whispers not wanting to alert any zombies.

Tension never rose between them, fate knew that, even when the discussed the most serious of the topics.

The men walked ahead, leaving the possible sanctity of the group behind, feeling the asphalt under their feet to keep themselves from diverging from the road.

Little did they know, there trip was going to not only be tremendously unfruitful, but also would be culminating in a despicable and horrifying note.

**Meanwhile, a few miles down the road, on the other side of which the gang was camping at.**

"Welcome to the hotel California… Such a lovely place… such a lovely place…"

The driver behind the wheels of the massive Ayats hummed along to song, which played alongside. He seemed to be looking ahead and at irksome ease as he drove along the long road. It should have been daunting, the task, but driving through the land, even if it belonged to the undead now was just fine when they were shielded by the massive bus.

Of course, all moments of serendipity were meant to be broken and man received his when a voice called out from the floor above.

"You would think your drawl makes you a better singer douchebag, but trust me, it does not," stated a short raven haired man, walking down the stairs.

"You're just jealous that my voice is that good. It has style, presence…"

"…a long irritating drawl, a slow pace…"

"…**a strong omnipresent bass**, a theme."

"Guess who's bored of jibber- jabber again, dude? And you've known me for 28 bloody years, if you can't answer that, I don't know who shall be able to."

"My dear, I have continued being charismatic since day 1."

"Wh… what the fuck is that? Hey, come here out front. Tell me what the hell you see?"

"I see lights, and my dear amazing friend, you know what that means."

"Humans."

**So I kept my promise. Someone debuted, you just don't know who it is. Thank you for the 19 REVIEWS I got last chapter. Never thought I would get so much love from everybody while writing this story.**

**If the quality of the chapter seems too slow, my friends, it's just the calm before the storm.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE!**

**Oh and the next chapter won't be until after the new year, so a MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR to all my readers! :***

**-O**


End file.
